


Незабываемая ночь

by Elnarmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game Of
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пора Джону уже стать настоящим мужчиной! Примерно так и думали Робб и Теон, когда затащили Сноу к рыжеволосой шлюхе Роз. Однако ночь, проведенная в борделе, оказалась совсем не такой, как они рассчитывали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264043) by [October_rust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_rust/pseuds/October_rust). 



> Переведен на летнюю Фандомную Битву-2012, за команду ПЛиО :)

Правила игры были достаточно простыми: каждый раз, когда они видели ложбинку грудей пробегающей мимо подавальщицы – глоток эля для Теона. Каждый раз, когда Сноу краснел, увидев ее, наступала очередь Робба. Ну а поскольку девушке, по–видимому, очень приглянулся бастард, то воспитанник лорда Старка и наследник Винтерфелла держались наравне. Теон не лидировал, вовсе нет. Однако вызов есть вызов, и Грейджой не собирался отступать. Его подгоняла беспощадная решимость: даже если завтра ждет невыносимая головная боль – да будет так, но сперва он немного позабавится.  
– Сноу, – прокричал он, перебивая гомон переполненной таверны. – Скажи ей, пусть перестанет дразниться.  
Сноу проигнорировал, и Теон сам попросил девушку, когда она наклонилась, наполняя их кружки:   
– Покажи нам свои грудки, сладкая!  
Подавальщица хихикнула, наслаждаясь оказанным вниманием, однако не пролила ни капли, а груди по-прежнему оставались прикрытыми. Бастард, угрюмая задница, посмотрел на Теона долгим укоризненным взглядом, который, как Теон часто подозревал, унаследовал вместе с кровью Эддарда Старка.  _Седьмое пекло, нет ничего удивительного, что в его жилах течет лед. Стоит вспомнить, кто его отец!_  Здесь была молодая течная кобылка, практически умолявшая, чтобы ее покрыли, но нет, лорд Сноу должен вести себя как неизвестный до поры близнец Бэйлора Благословенного.   
 _Неблагодарная сволочь._  Они праздновали совершеннолетие Сноу, и, желая сделать событие действительно незабываемым, Робб решил: будет разумно устроить пирушку как можно дальше от леди Кейтилин. Таверна возле замка – очевидный выбор: там подавали вкусную еду, крепкий эль, а в общем зале было на удивление чисто. Существенным поводом заглянуть была и очаровательная подавальщица, о чьей щедрости и легкости нрава ходило немало слухов.  
Однако лорд Сноу будто нарочно старался разбить вдребезги их надежды. Будто паршивец совсем не хотел, чтобы девушка сегодня освободилась от одежды.   
Отвратительно. Теон перевел взгляд на Робба. Впрочем, и с этой ждать особой помощи не приходилось – пусть и менее чопорный и добродетельный, чем сэр Заноза-в-заднице, наследник Винтерфелла все же был истинным волком. А значит, и раздражающая склонность к мрачности и всякой чуши, связанной с честью, могла проявиться в самый неподходящий момент. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от Старков.  
К счастью, они пили эль. А всякий эль обладает магией, бодрящей и согревающей кровь, и на губах Робба играла веселая улыбка.   
– Ты делаешь все неправильно, – шепнул он Теону и тут же махнул трактирщику. – У тебя отменный эль, но я бы хотел попробовать что-нибудь покрепче, – сказал он.  
– Как угодно, м’лорд, сейчас прикажу открыть бочонок, – владелец поклонился и опрометью побежал выполнять просьбу лорда, чуть ли не потирая руки в предвкушении прибыли.  
Робб, хитрейший из всех стратегов. Теон приподнял бровь, молчаливо одобряя, и спрятал ухмылку за краем кружки. Лучше не тревожить бастарда раньше времени. Весь вечер они были очень снисходительны к Сноу, который единственный из них оставался пока достаточно трезвым. Ну а раз мальчишка привык к воде, а не к алкоголю, то слабая голова станет залогом его падения.  
Впрочем, когда на столе появилась темная жидкость, Теону пришлось изменить мнение.  _Это варево может всех нас свалить с ног._ Несмотря на дурное предчувствие, он осторожно пригубил питье. Ничего. Но обманчивая мягкость напитка прятала под собой настоящую бурю: жар медленно зародился в горле и рванул в нутро со скоростью молнии. Теон сморгнул слезы и выдохнул. _Коварное пойло, без сомнения._  
– За тебя, Джон, – Робб поднял кружку, поджидая, пока бастард повторит жест.   
Сноу ненавидел казаться неучтивым, поэтому он тут же сделал глубокий глоток и, к его чести, поперхнулся только раз.  
Робб с несвойственным ему самодовольством смотрел, как сводный брат пьет.  _А, так значит, сегодня мы все же повеселимся…_ Теон просиял. Неожиданно вечер снова становился многообещающим.


	2. Chapter 2

_Не следовало нам спорить, кто перепьет бастарда,_  уныло думал Теон, пока они с Роббом догоняли Сноу. Ноги подкашивались и норовили свернуть в сторону, а все ступеньки, столы и стулья определенно сговорились помешать им пройти – каждый шаг был полон опасности. Лишь несколько ударов сердца назад победа – а если точнее, пышная девичья грудь – уже была у Теона в руках. И все ухищрения бы сработали, вот только в самом первом пункте – бастарде – была допущена серьезная погрешность.   
Их явно ждало мрачное утро, однако, они продолжали действовать по плану. Робб долго потчевал Сноу загадочным варевом трактирщика, пока Теон направлял все силы на ухаживание за подавальщицей. Последнее оказалось умилительно простым завоеванием – у этого замка не было ни высоких стен, чтобы перебраться через них, ни массивных ворот, чтобы их разбить. Стоило лишь шепнуть парочку комплиментов, и девушка была готова выполнить любой каприз Теона.   
Бастарду же потребовалось опустошить несколько кружек, и только тогда его серые глаза потеряли способность фокусироваться. Робб и Теон только этого знака и ждали. Они плавно перевели разговор на девушек, а затем сопроводили парня на второй этаж, в жадные объятья подавальщицы. К сожалению, фанфары протрубили рано. Парни едва успели обменяться озорными улыбками, как дверь распахнулась, являя взорам бастарда, бледного, словно он только что увидел орду Иных.  
– Я не могу, – сдавленно выдохнул он и рванул к лестнице, не слушая крики обиженной девушки.   
Теон пожал плечами и с удовольствием бы прикончил блюдо, которое Сноу оставил нетронутым, вот только тупость напала и на второго волка. Забота о брате стерла всю игривость, и Робб настоял: следует проверить, не были ли оскорблены девственные чувства бастарда. Ну, следовало ожидать… Если упрямым Старкам давали выбор, те всегда отдавали должное Дому и родне, а не удовольствиям.  
Итак, вместо того, чтобы кувыркаться с девчонкой на мятых простынях, Теон чуть сам не перекувыркнулся – стены вращались вокруг, а пол предательски качался, словно палуба корабля, бросающего вызов бурным морям.  _Будь ты проклят, Сноу._  Пока они ковыляли по общему залу, вслед им летели выкрики и смех. Отвратительно… Как соль на раны. Правда, смешки были доброжелательными, но два представителя благородных семей, шатающиеся и хватающие друг друга за плечи, чтобы не упасть – довольно жалкое зрелище. _Почему бы нам не присоединиться к шутам? Похоже, мы вполне способны выставить себя идиотами._  
Холодный уличный воздух остудил покрасневшие от позора щеки. Теон покосился в темноту, слабо освещенную факелами, и подтолкнул Робба в нужном направлении. Наконец–то они загнали добычу в угол.  
Над дверью конюшни висел фонарь, и дворик озарял круг света. В центре, на большом пне, сидел Сноу. Когда Робб и Теон, нетвердо держась на ногах, приблизились, он сделал вид, что не узнал их.   
Тишина затянулась. Но, наконец, сбивчивые слова вырвались из-за прядей непослушных черных волос.  
– Прости меня, Робб. Я знаю, ты хотел как лучше. Она была красивая и добрая, но…  
 _А, опять о своих страданиях._  Теон закатил глаза.  _Раз уж твой хрен делает тебя таким несчастным, засунь уже его куда–нибудь или отруби, мне плевать, только избавь нас от чертова хныканья!_  
– Я не могу рисковать, она ведь может зачать бастарда!  
 _Что?_  Разум, одурманенный выпивкой, долго осмысливал сказанное. Нет. Слишком смехотворно. Щедрый дар отвергнут, мечты о ночи с прелестной девушкой пошли прахом – а все почему? Лорд Сноу боится, что у него появится щенок?  
Пожалуй, подходящей местью было бы заставить бастарда избавиться от тягостной добродетели, чтобы опасения и в самом деле оправдались.  
Неожиданно Теон ощутил вдохновение. Алкоголь позволил разглядеть новые пути, ведущие к благоприятному исходу.  _Честь и долг, хм…_  
– Подожди.  
Волки повернулись и вопросительно посмотрели на него, и Теон немедленно начал приводить в действие свой дерзкий план.  
– Сноу, я полагаю, однажды ты все же собираешься жениться?  
– Да, но как это связано с…  
– Великолепно. Обычно жена приходит к мужу девственницей. Ты же понимаешь, первая ночь необычайно болезненна для женщин? Да? Хорошо. Представь союз, в котором жених так же непорочен, как и его невинная невеста, и ты увидишь верный путь к катастрофе. Ни любовь, ни привязанность не могут родиться в жилище, где эхом отдаются крики боли.  
Бастард передернулся от отвращения.  _Ты только что решил свою судьбу, Сноу._  Теону чудом удалось сохранить ровное лицо на протяжении всей речи и не переиграть. Волчья яма была вырыта, и ему оставалось только направить простодушную жертву навстречу судьбе.  
Тем временем, Сноу остановил на нем выразительный старковский взгляд.   
– К чему ты это, Грейджой?  
– К тому, что мужчина должен быть опытным, чтобы его будущая леди-жена получила полагающиеся ей мягкость и почтение. К сожалению, нужно принести жертву. И перед тем, как возлечь с женой, мужчина должен трахнуть шлюху.  
– Грейджой… – медленно начал Сноу, и за ледяным тоном скрывалась угроза.  
– Это правда, пускай и неприглядная. Шлюхи могут научить мужчину, как доставить женщине удовольствие. Они знают много секретов… И у них есть свои способы не дать семени укорениться в чреве, – с мудрым видом кивнул Теон. – Спроси-ка брата о Роз.  
Робб покраснел до корней волос, растеряв весь значительный вид. Любопытство почти вытеснило из глаз Джона глубокое сомнение. Наблюдая за парочкой, Теон едва сдерживал веселье.  _Следует поблагодарить трактирщика за то пойло, что было в бочке._  Без него поймать в ловушку молодых волков Винтерфелла Теону вряд ли удалось бы.


	3. Chapter 3

Иной раз золото было гораздо сильнее Валирийской стали. Скажем, сейчас.  
Оно обеспечило им компанию Роз до рассвета – удивительное чудо для борделя, куда посетители заглядывали на час-другой. Возбужденные, те толпились в гостиной и стискивали зубы от раздражения, пока Робб обговаривал сделку с владелицей. При виде туго набитого кошелька ее ласковая улыбка стала еще шире, и достопочтенных гостей из Винтерфелла проводили наверх.   
Пока троица поднималась по ступеням, ведущим в комнату Роз, Теон чувствовал, как пульс ускоряется от предвкушения. Наконец-то, после всех испытаний его терпение будет вознаграждено.  
– Я не понимаю, зачем необходимо ваше присутствие, когда я… – пробормотал Сноу. Зажатый с двух сторон воспитанником лорда Старка и его наследником, бастард напоминал узника, которого ведут на виселицу.  
 _Конечно, наедине с Роз тебя оставить можно… Только если ты будешь без сознания и прикован к кровати. И даже несмотря на это, мы никогда не сможем быть уверенными что ты лишился девственности._    
Впрочем, замечание Сноу напомнило Теону – ободряющее действие алкоголя постепенно сходило на нет. Прогулка от таверны до публичного дома вернула четкость и плавность движений неловким конечностям. В общем-то – изменения к лучшему. Но, к сожалению, чем устойчивее была походка, тем быстрее рассеивался туман, затмивший разум. А уж связываться с трезвыми волками… Нет, такого Теон точно не хотел.   
– Джон прав. Не думаю, что твоя помощь потребуется… – Робб неожиданно смолк и прочистил горло, он нахмурился, становясь очень похожим на брата.  
Проклятая трезвость. Теон был решительно настроен подольше избегать ее. А раз так, он вытащил мех с вином и высоко поднял. «Варево трактирщика», – многозначительно добавил он.  
Потребовалось время, чтобы укрепить решимость. Поняв, что Робб и Сноу вдохновились достаточно, Теон убрал мех и продолжил разъяснять:  
– Именно из-за отсутствия помощи ты и сделал все так отвратительно, Старк. Постельные игры не сильно отличаются от фехтования, однако на тренировках ты позволяешь сэру Родрику делать замечания о твоей позе или хватке: стоишь не так, клинок держишь неправильно... Я буду твоим учителем фехтования, Сноу, и будь уверен – Роз понравится твой меч.  
Глаза бастарда опасно блеснули, и было похоже, что Теон может схлопотать челюсть. Однако Робб положил ладонь на плечо Сноу, успокаивая.  
– Да ладно? А может, это  _ты_  выучишь что-то новенькое, Грейджой, – суровый удар по мужской гордости заставил Робба найти нужные слова и бросить вызов.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим,  _мальчики,_  – ухмыльнулся Теон.  
Жаль, словесную перепалку пришлось временно отложить – они добрались до цели. Теон постучал в дверь и распахнул ее. Их приветствовало ошеломительное зрелище: Роз растянулась на покрывалах, словно пиршество для голодных мужчин. На ней не было даже крохотной ленточки, прикрывающей роскошные формы. Девушка зевнула и лениво потянулась.   
– О, неужели я все еще сплю? Коли так, я не хочу просыпаться никогда, – мелодичный вздох подманил их ближе.   
Противиться зову этой сирены мог бы лишь мертвец. Разрубленный на части и брошенный в бездонную яму.  _Или носящий имя Сноу,_ безжалостно подумал Теон, преступая порог. 


	4. Chapter 4

Удивительно, но сладострастный голос и его чувственная обладательница не обратили Сноу в поспешное и паническое бегство. Он даже без протеста последовал за Теоном и Роббом. А если страхи вдруг снова одолеют бастарда… Что ж, массивная дубовая дверь, незаметно запертая Теоном, послужит отличным препятствием.  
Начало было многообещающим; продолжение – не таким уж… Чувственное заклятье привело лорда Сноу к кровати, но не дальше. Теон нахмурился, ожидая повторения фиаско с подавальщицей.  _В любом случае, если Сноу не отрастит крылья, ему не спастись._ Впрочем, он зря волновался – целомудрие Сноу попало в руки противника, чьи уловки были гораздо хитрее умений служанки из таверны. Не обращая никакого внимания на нерешительность гостя, «королева северных шлюх», как ее гордо называли обожатели, поднялась во всей своей обнаженной красоте. Замерев на месте, Сноу смотрел, как она медленно скользит к нему.  
– Я чем-то прогневила м’лорда?  
Наглая девчонка остановилась перед бастардом и надула губки, привлекая внимание Сноу к своему красивому рту. Вспоминая о его греховном умении, Теон тотчас же почувствовал, как в штанах становится слишком тесно. Ругаясь про себя – облегчение ждало еще не скоро, по крайней мере, не раньше, чем Роз разберется с бастардом – Теон шлепнулся в ближайшее кресло. Черт возьми, если приходится быть зрителем, уж лучше представлению оказаться выдающимся. Робб прислонился к стене, определенно решив не вмешиваться.  
Вместе они наблюдали, как Сноу лихорадочно и безуспешно пытается подыскать нужные слова.  
– Нет, Роз, – запинаясь, наконец пробормотал он,. – Я не зол, – фарфоровая кожа, рыжие волосы и круглые груди производили ошеломительный эффект. Затем, выбивая из бастарда остатки мыслей, хитрая шлюшка улыбнулась, отчего на ее щеках появились очаровательные ямочки.  
– Я очень счастлива это услышать, – она прижала ладонь Сноу к своей щеке. – Если бы м’лорд ушел, хозяйка избила бы меня палкой.   
Теон был готов захлопать в ладоши.  _Да, милая, каждому галантному рыцарю нужна дама._  Печальное признание вызвало ожидаемую реакцию: на лице Сноу появился ужас, и он погладил бархатную кожу кончиками пальцев.  
В этом жесте Теон увидел неминуемую капитуляцию.  
Пробив щель в броне, благословенная Роз больше не собиралась пугать девственника. Она успокоила Сноу мимолетными движениями. Убрала прядку волос с его лба, провела пальцем линию, очерчивая челюсть и шею, робко положила ладони на плечи. Каждая невинная ласка приближала лорда Сноу все ближе к пропасти. В конце концов, Сноу не вынес этой изысканной пытки и с хриплым стоном притянул Роз к груди.   
– Ой!  
Вскрик разорвал дымку страсти, и Сноу с тревогой просмотрел на Роз.   
– Что не так?   
Она потерла грудь.   
– Ваш дублет, милорд. Пожалуйста, избавьтесь от него, – оскорбительный дублет полетел на пол, а вслед за ним отправилась и рубашка. – Так лучше. Гораздо, гораздо лучше, – девушка одобрительно осмотрела новую территорию, открывшуюся для исследования. Даже Теон вынужден был признать: постоянные упражнения с оружием наградили бастарда силой и красотой. Нет, Теон, конечно, не восхищался Сноу.  _Мудрый человек всегда изучает тело врага, чтобы узнать его недостатки и сильные стороны._  Именно так. Он просто оценивал бастарда на случай поединка.   
Однако представлять тренировочную площадку и наносимые удары, когда руки Роз любовно поглаживали твердые мускулы, было весьма трудно. Резкий вдох рядом подтвердил – картина завораживала не только его.  _Должно быть, Роббу хочется оказаться сейчас на месте бастарда._  Был и другой вариант… абсурдный. Разум Теона не захотел двигаться в таком странном направлении; он вновь торопливо сфокусировался на идеальном теле Роз.  
Жаль, но излишняя самоуверенность часто становится причиной краха многих потенциальных победителей. Это было справедливо и по отношению к шлюхам. Едва пальчики Роз начали нащупывать шнуровку штанов, как Сноу тут же отдернулся. Прежде, чем у него появился шанс окончательно и бесповоротно отступить, произошло какое-то резкое движение, и бастарда обхватили сзади сильные руки.  
– Перестань, Джон, – голос Робба звучал ровно, но глаза были такими темными, что в них не осталось и намека на привычный голубой цвет. Пойманный в ловушку, Сноу только и мог, что расслабиться в хватке брата.  
Волоски на шее Теона встали дыбом от нехорошего предчувствия.


	5. Chapter 5

Несчетное число раз он наблюдал, как Робб и Сноу тренируются, дерутся или просто шумно возятся. Но еще никогда он не замечал напряжения, которое темным грозовым облаком витало сейчас в воздухе. И Теон смутно догадывался: присутствие красивой женщины было не единственной причиной тревожной перемены настроения.  
Не ослабляя хватку, Робб потянулся и накрыл ладонью грудь Роз. Он взвесил сочную округлость в руке, а затем пробормотал на ухо бастарду:   
– Видишь, как напрягся сосок? Приласкай его пальцами или губами, чтобы разжечь страсть любовницы, – от горячего дыхания по телу Сноу пробежала крупная дрожь. Все еще цепляясь за остатки самоконтроля, бастард стиснул зубы.   
– Но он выглядит таким чувствительным… Я не хочу сделать ей больно, – девушка положила его руку на вторую грудь, предвосхитив возражения.  
– Вы и не сделаете, м’лорд, – Сноу замялся, его движения, невесомые, как прикосновение перышка, становились смелее с каждым довольным стоном Роуз.  
– Твой вердикт, Грейджой?  
Теон с трудом поборол желание дернуться под твердым взглядом Робба. Волк вышел на охоту. Взгляд наследника Винтерфелла молчаливо и голодно сообщал – он легко разберется с глупым охотником с Железных Островов.   
Сноу, прижатый к Роббу, воплощал все самое мрачное, что было свойственно Старкам. Лишь тонкая грань отделяла его от полнейшей опустошенности, напряженное тело старалось перебороть обычную сдержанность ради нового желания. Неожиданно бастард поднял глаза от Роз и посмотрел на Теона, приковывав к месту. В зрачках пылала странная смесь возбуждения и старой вражды.  
Утонувший Бог… Теон спустил зверей с поводка. Любой охотник знает простое правило – встретив хищника, никогда не теряй спокойствия.   
– Неплохо, Старк. Сноу, грудь выдерживает кошмар вроде сосущих младенцев. Она не кусается, и не стеклянная, так что сожми ее посильней. Роз нравится немного грубости, верно?  
Изгибаясь перед бастардом, Роз, тем не менее, умудрилась нахально улыбнуться и выдохнуть:  
– Как скажете, м’лорд.  
Странное ощущение, что все идет наперекосяк, только усиливалось. Неопытный мальчишка посредине, его брат-лорд, шлюха – все было знакомым, но сколько Теон ни смотрел, никак не мог сложить образы в одно целое. Догадаться оказалось несложно, и холод прокатился по спине Грейджоя.  
Неизвестно почему, но игра теперь шла по чужим правилам.  
Голова кружилась, и он не мог отвести взгляда от тел, которые двигались и переплетались в замысловатом танце.  
– Поцелуйте меня, м’лорд, – попросила Роз. Сноу рьяно подчинился шлюхе: его губы накрыли ее рот, пока ладонь Роз ползла по его животу. Теон, наблюдал за движением с нездоровым интересом, и только когда исследующие пальцы остановились на талии бастарда, он облегченно выдохнул. На секунду ощутив предательское разочарование, он тут же безжалостно его прогнал.  
Отмахнувшись от навязчивого образа, Теон сконцентрировался на более безопасном зрелище – Сноу и девице. Несмотря на неопытность бастарда, его юношеский энтузиазм более чем компенсировал отсутствие умения. Роз, без сомнения, не считала роль учителя тягостной и усердно делилась знаниями об искусстве чувственного удовольствия. Наконец она освободила своего старательного ученика и рассмеялась:  
– У вас получается великолепно, м’лорд. Но мы ведем себя как жадные сквалыги, сберегающие самые сладкие поцелуи для себя.   
И, исправляя прискорбную ситуацию, она немедленно поцеловала Робба, потянувшись через плечо Сноу.  
Их головы наклонились близко друг к другу – темно-рыжая, черная и огненная…  _Седьмое пекло._  Теон сглотнул, сердце бешено застучало в новом предчувствии.  
Какое-то время поцелуи выглядели безобидной забавой. Роз поровну уделяла внимания молодым людям, а Робб и Сноу терпеливо ждали своей очереди. Однако скоро волки уже толкали друг друга – страстное желание попробовать губы девушки отгоняло прочь вежливость. Парням стоило преподать урок хороших манер. И когда Робб и бастард ринулись на очередной штурм ее рта, шлюха коварно улыбнулась и отступила назад. Движения было быстрым и незначительным, но последствия – катастрофическими: слепо преследуя Роз, Сноу накрыл своими губами губы брата.


	6. Chapter 6

Хотя поцелуй был совершенно целомудренным, особенно в сравнении с тем, что они вытворяли до этого, волки замерли на месте. А затем шарахнулись друг от друга, будто ошпаренные. Серые глаза, расширившиеся от шока, встретились взглядом с голубыми, такими же ошарашенными.  
– Робб… Боги, я…  
– Ошибся, – голос Робба немного дрожал. – Выбрось из головы.  
Пока они яростно пытались сделать вид, что все случившееся было лишь пьяной ошибкой, Теон едва не кричал от радости. _Коварство тебе имя, Роз! Была бы ты благородной леди, я бы без колебания женился, милая!_  Да, пусть у игры и не было определенных правил, но маленькая уловка Роз показала – Сноу и Робб подозревали ничуть не больше Теона, и они ни в каком случае не собирались привести все к такому финалу.  _Хах! Невинные мальчишки нарываются на неприятности._  Дикие, преисполненные уверенности создания, которых он еще недавно опасался, превратились в щенков, которыми легко управлять.   
Если не позволить бастарду и наследнику снова обрести опору, едва ли они смогут верховодить в постельном состязании. А случайная близость казалась слабостью, и, пожалуй, стоит ее исследовать. Будет интересно увидеть, куда может привести эта дорога.  _Я больше никогда не буду дичью для волков._  
Разумеется, он мог рассчитывать на Роз – неотразимую соблазнительницу в интриге, которую он только что придумал.  
– Так значит, тебе нравится смотреть, как мужчины целуются, дрянная девчонка?  
При небрежном вопросе Теона Робб и Сноу замерли и неверяще уставились на Роз. Обворожительная интриганка взобралась на кровать и прилегла на подушки, на ее лице играла сдержанная улыбка.  
– О да, – она украдкой посмотрела из-под опущенных ресниц на ошеломленных волков. – Мои лорды так красивы и так решительны, – она облизнула нижнюю губу. – И сильны. Но вместе, в объятьях друг друга, вы… – пальцы медленно скользнули к впадинке между молочных бедер – … искушение, которому я не в силах сопротивляться.   
Судя по тому, как расширились зрачки Робба и Сноу, чаровница их околдовала.   
– Пожалуйста, сделайте так еще раз, – сладкий шепот Роз вдохновлял взять чашу и пригубить сладкого яда.   
Однако их лица по-прежнему выражали внутреннюю борьбу.  
– Ну же. Развлеките ее, – Теон изображал бесстрастность, удобно устроившись в кресле, положив подбородок на переплетенные руки. – И она будет истекать соками.  
Бурные эмоции просились наружу, и Теон стал самой удобной целью, чтобы сорвать раздражение.  
– Ты совсем рехнулся, Грейджой? – яростно рявкнул Робб. – То, что ты предлагаешь, это… это…  
– Грех? Ну, если вы оба еще не заметили, мы тут не в септе молимся.  
За это он заслужил убийственный взгляд от Сноу.  
– А ты бы лег со своим родственником, Грейджой?  
Он покосился на бастарда.   
– Если бы моя сестра напоминала Роз – без сомнения и с огромным удовольствием, – разговор был, конечно, занятным, но обсуждение пороков ни к чему не вело. Волки должны подчиняться инстинкту, а не обдумывать возможные последствия. Поэтому пришлось избрать другую тактику.  
– Думаю, я знаю, в чем проблема, – он обратился к Роз, – твое предложение слишком притягательно, наши благородные друзья боятся не сдержаться.  
– Неправда! – смешно, как быстро Робб и Сноу бросились отрицать обвинение.  
Чтобы еще немного подстегнуть их, Теон позволил взгляду скользнуть по сильным телам и остановиться в области паха.   
– Могу сказать, предложение привело к некоторым… изменениям, – он ухмыльнулся. – Что, всю храбрость как волной смыло, Старк? Боишься ненароком… эм…  _поразить…_  своего очаровательного братца?


	7. Chapter 7

Прежде, чем воспитанник лорда Старка смог произнести еще хоть одно слово, Робб уже сократил расстояние между ними. Едва не перевернув кресло, он схватил Теона за дублет и притянул к себе, пока они не оказались нос к носу.  _По крайней мере, волки перестали скулить. Что угодно, только не Старки, зудящие о добродетели,_  успокаивал себя Теон, глядя на очень злого волка. Сноу кружил рядом с братом; его убийственно сердитый взгляд обещал расплату не менее болезненную, чем наказание от Робба.  
– Возьми свои слова назад, Грейджой, или клянусь, я…   
– Ты что? Ненароком пронзишь меня? Бо-оги, какой у вас устрашающий меч, о могучий воин.  
Поднятый кулак наследника Винтерфелла не сулил ничего хорошего, однако Теон не пытался освободиться от жесткой хватки. К угрозе удара он относился с высокомерным презрением.  _Можешь возражать, пока не охрипнешь, Старк,_  кричала пренебрежительная усмешка.  _Ударь меня – ничего не изменишь. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не заметить происходящее. Братская любовь, о да!_  
Даже в таком отчаянном положении, с неминуемой угрозой получить по лицу, Теон был уверен в победе. Беснующиеся от бессмысленной ярости и вынужденные отступить, бедные щеночки не могли оспаривать его право на триумф.  
Ярость, бушевавшая в глазах Робба, постепенно исчезла. Он смерил Теона брезгливым взглядом, будто увидел отвратительное ползучее насекомое, а затем посмотрел на Роз.  
– Посмотреть, как целуются мужчины? Тебе этого хочется?  
Она кивнула, слишком зачарованная зрелищем, чтобы говорить.  
– Ладно, мы развлечем тебя, вот увидишь.  
Теон фыркнул:   
– Удачи тебе и бастар…  
К сожалению, он прискорбно ошибся, насмехаясь и думая, что удар кулаком – худшее, что может последовать. Полупьяный, окруженный едва сдерживаемой мужской агрессией, Теон и забыл: есть много способов не дать длинному языку нанести сильное оскорбление. Некоторые способы вовлекали щипцы и ножи, в то время как другие оставляли части тела на месте, но, тем не менее, душили все остроумные и оскорбительные реплики. С последними Теон был знаком не понаслышке – они были очень полезны, если женская болтовня в спальне начинала действовать на нервы.  
И теперь то же лекарство было прописано, чтобы излечить Теона от излишней дерзости.  
Во время назидательного урока Теон быстро усвоил: мужские поцелуи совсем не походят на те, которые дарят женщины. Честно говоря, он даже не был уверен, можно ли назвать поцелуем ощущение рта Робба на его собственном. Если женские губы были приглашающими и ласковыми, то губы Робба – жесткими и неподатливыми; в то время как подавальщицы пытались соблазнить и доставить удовольствие, Робб завоевывал и не давал пощады. Однако все знания меркли в сравнении с другим открытием. Для Теона поцелуи всегда были милой, но скучной чушью, необходимой, если хочется завалить девушку на спину. Однако с Роббом поцелуй превратился в увлекательный поединок. Сражение, где Теон находился в очень невыгодном положении.  
Вперед и назад, вперед и назад… Он понял, что напоминает этот непристойный ритм и густо покраснел. Теон попытался вырваться, но Робб не допустил такой вольности. Только когда они оба уже задыхались, наследник лорда Старка отстранился. Второй волк тут же занял освободившееся место.  
– Не воображай слишком много о себе, Грейджой. Я бы лучше поцеловал Ходора.  
Однако голодный рот Сноу опроверг ядовитые слова. Бастард влил весь свой гнев в поцелуй. Это было возмездием за все ехидные фразочки о его родителях, за каждую безжалостную шутку, которую пришлось вынести за годы, проведенные в компании Теона. Зубы, губы и язык были пыточными инструментами, и Сноу пользовался ими с достойным умением. Таким образом, забава, призванная временно сокрушить противника, вернулась Теону сторицей. Краем уха Грейджой услышал полузадушенное хныканье и с ужасом понял – жалкий звук издал он сам. Руки Теона, вероломные предатели, скользнули на сильные плечи, наслаждаясь ощущением стальных мускулов, перекатывающихся под гладкой кожей… и встретили воздух – его уже бесцеремонно оттолкнули.  
Он обрушился в кресло, хватая воздух губами и ничего не соображая.  
– Как тебе, Роз? – поинтересовался Сноу. Было непохоже, что недавние усилия хоть как-то на нем сказались.  
Ответом было мурлыканье довольной кошки.   
– Очаровательно.  
– Ну что ж, – Робб многозначительно посмотрел на промежность Теона. – Похоже, тебе и вправду понравилось, Грейджой. Мне стоит чувствовать себя польщенным, или это заслуга Джона?  
– Даже думать не хочу, – пробормотал Сноу, но серые глаза светились злорадством.  
Теон отчеканил, чувствуя, как пылают щеки:   
– Это ничего не значит!  
– Продолжай себя в этом убеждать.  
Наказание было приведено в исполнение, волки оставили Теона и медленно вернулись к кровати.


	8. Chapter 8

Теон потерпел поражение. Не найдя остроумного ответа, который мог бы предотвратить катастрофу, он только проводил волков взглядом.  
Парализующее оцепенение постепенно прошло. Однако вместе с ним ушел и защитный барьер, сдерживавший волны стыда и негодования, которые волной обрушились на Грейджоя. Они омывали его снова и снова, захлестывая оскорбленное достоинство, словно моряка, который потерпел кораблекрушение и мог вот-вот утонуть.   
«Король дураков», – он практически слышал смешки, преследующие его до конца жизни. Теона не только превзошли хитростью и умением, повернув собственную стратегию против него – нет! Он вдобавок сам выбросил белый флаг и поприветствовал захватчиков!  
Слова Сноу о Ходоре эхом отдавались в голове. О, бастард верно выбрал подколку – она ранила гордого железнорожденного в самое сердце. В Винтерфелле Теон нарочито игнорировал огромного конюха, как наименее важного члена двора. Предсказуемо, лорд Сноу, благородный защитник слабых и постоянная мишень для шуток Теона, не очень-то одобрял пренебрежительное отношение к слабоумному. Однажды из-за этого чуть не вспыхнула драка.  
Теон с отвращением вспомнил, как Сноу сравнил будущего правителя Железных Островов с Ходором – дурачком, лишь удобным орудием для ухода за лошадьми – и отдал предпочтение последнему. Но что еще хуже – почему Теон, услышав такое оскорбление, с готовностью принял насмешливые губы Сноу?  _Я ничуть не умнее Ходора. Надо было откусить бастарду язык!_  
Впрочем, раз уж Теон оплакивал непросительные ошибки, то следовало вспомнить и о Роббе. О чем же он думал тогда?  _Что-то о Роббе, одетом в сверкающие серебристые латы, готовящемся к битве… Милостивые боги, покарайте меня._  Если бы лорд-отец стал свидетелем такого унижения, он бы лично кастрировал Теона.  _И поступил бы правильно. Я вел себя словно какая-нибудь мечтательная доярка!_  Он все еще был возбужден, и тело противилось доводам рассудка.   
 _Во всем виновато проклятое варево._  Словно подлая отрава оно растеклось по венам, сбило с толку и подсунуло мысли, которые никогда бы не пришли в голову разумному мужчине.  
Более того, алкоголь дал и Сноу с Роббом достаточно храбрости разрушить планы Теона – переиначить договор с Роз. Теперь они готовились пожинать урожай – несомненно, великолепный: Робб снял дублет и рубашку, и Теон не мог унять интерес, проснувшийся при виде его могучей спины, смуглой от сияния свечей.  _Это все питье, Иные забери трактирщика!_  
Роз тело Старка тоже заворожило. Она уже собиралась погладить его по груди, как Робб повернулся к Теону.  
– Мир, Теон?  
Благородный победитель. Как… необычно. Сноу, с другой стороны, выглядел удивленным и расстроенным решением брата.  
Пытаясь скрыть злость, Теон отозвался:  
– Только при условии, что ты и Сноу не станете засовывать липкие языки мне в глотку.  
– Тогда тебе лучше научиться держать свой остроумный рот на замке.  
Поднимаясь на ноги, он поклялся себе:  _на этом ничего не заканчивается, Старк._ Волки были смелыми и уверенными, верно… Когда спящее напряжение между ними можно было игнорировать или высмеивать как последствия алкоголя.  _К утру ты будешь гораздо ближе к своему брату, Старк. Кто знает, может, потом ты даже поблагодаришь меня за то, что я ускорил события?_  Теон улыбнулся Роз и обрадовался, получив шаловливое подмигивание в ответ.  _Да, милая. Очень скоро ты увидишь «красивых милордов» вместе._


	9. Chapter 9

Приободрившись, Теон в несколько шагов достиг постели.   
Хотя Роз потянулась одарить победивших волков поцелуями, она потом не поскупилась и на утешения для железнорожденного. После мучительного испытания поцелуи шлюхи казались лучшим лекарством от бессильного гнева, все еще пылающего в крови. Ладони Теона сами нашли прекрасные изгибы Роз, и в этих объятьях не было ничего необычного. Ни лоснящихся мускулов, ни колющей щетины, ни страшного ощущения беспомощности.  _Все так, как и должно быть,_  облегченно вздохнул Теон. Просто он слишком давно не был с женщиной – лишь потому  _случай_  подействовал на него так странно.  
С помощью проворных пальчиков Роз Теон освободился от дублета и рубашки, которые полетели в кучу лежащей на полу одежды. Он не сразу заметил: для такого безобидного занятия, как помощь в раздевании, касания Роз были необычно настойчивыми. И не смог сдержать улыбки, когда понял причину. Его Роз была очень хитрой шлюхой. В таком приятном стиле – здесь поцеловать, там потянуть за штаны – она отвлекала их, располагая, как понравится. Композиция вышла такой: по бокам от Теона стояло по волку, а девушка составляла центр их маленького и тесного круга.  
Сноу озвучил его сомнения смущенным голосом.  
– Зачем так? Я…  
Роз коснулась пальцем его губ, в ярких глазах плясали бесенята.  
– Перед тем, как потребовать приз, вы должны пройти последнее испытание, милорды.  
И шлюха плавно опустилась на колени, как грациозный проситель перед господами.   
Даже Сноу, несмотря на всю невинность, не мог не понять ее намерений. Смущение и желание окрасили бледные щеки в багряный цвет, бастард покосился сначала на Робба, потом на Теона, а затем снова перевел взгляд на Роз.  
– Как ты собираешься…? То есть, нас же трое…  
 _Что, хочешь перенять парочку приемов, Сноу?_  Но Теон уже получил сегодня урок, так что прикусил язык и не стал подкалывать бастарда. Вместо этого он успокоил лорда Сноу, взволнованного благополучием девушки:   
– С ней все будет в порядке. Поверь мне, это редкое умение, но Роз – настоящая мастерица.  
Чудо из чудес: в проникновенном взгляде бастарда не было обычной враждебности. Возможно, он смирился и решил перетерпеть присутствие Теона, ошибочно предполагая, что Грейджой уже достаточно запуган? Если так, Теон с нетерпением ждал возможности разубедить Сноу.  
Робб улыбнулся Роз, сверкнув зубами.   
– Если верить старинным историям, многие отважные рыцари покорились женским губам. Неужели и нас ждет столь тягостная судьба?  
– Возможно, – ответила Роз, загадочно улыбаясь. – Остерегайтесь, милорды, и слушайте внимательно, – она сделала паузу для лучшего эффекта. – Первый, кто поддастся, поплатится своей свободой и станет исполнять любую мою прихоть. Игра превратит вас всех в моих рабов. До утра.  
Голос был игривым, но слова звучали зловещим предупреждением. Однако губы Робба дернулись в усмешке.  
– Мы трепещем, Роз.  
Лицо Теона превратилось в бесстрастную маску, скрывая радость от волков.  _Тебя стоит одарить золотом и драгоценностями, Роз. Нет, сложить песню и разнести твое имя по всему королевству, пусть шлюхи знают, какому идеалу они должны подражать._ Против Теона, который частенько испытывал такое удовольствие, Робб и Сноу не имели ни шанса… или все же? Может быть, еще слишком рано для контратаки? Вдобавок, наследник Винтерфелла и бастард слишком часто в последнее время заставали Грейджоя врасплох…. И еще необычное условие Роз, которое Теон хоть и пытался, но никак не мог понять. Неожиданно он ощутил легкую тревогу.  
Но все мысли и запоздалые опасения вылетели из головы, когда Роз распустила шнуровку на его штанах.


	10. Chapter 10

Он резко выдохнул, почувствовав тепло и влажность вокруг члена. На мгновение комната – да что там, целый мир – уменьшилась до потрясающего ощущения, вызванного ловким язычком Роз, и в обычных условиях Теон с удовольствием растворился бы в блаженстве. Однако вспышки удовольствия чуть меркли от мысли: это – проверка выдержки, и успех зависит только от железного самоконтроля. В этом турнире он должен был выиграть возможность отомстить, а не насладиться: он обязан заставить Робба и Сноу ощутить то же горькое унижение, которое испытал сам. Как лучше отомстить за поруганную гордость? Подарить Роз стреноженного волка!  _Пусть Сноу и будет тем жалким сосунком, кто «поддастся первым». Роз наверняка спустит его с цепи и натравит на брата._    
Опасное видение возбудило в чреслах желание – желания битвы, и только – и заставило погрузить пальцы в густые локоны Роз.  
 _Надо держать мысли при себе и не смеяться над тем, что Сноу придется сделать с Роббом, ублажая Роз. Кости еще не упали, Грейджой._  Он хотел направить движения девчонки и, если потребуется, не позволить действовать чересчур старательно, но она, юркая, словно угорь, уже покинула его, чтобы опробовать свое искусство на другой жертве. Таким образом, Теону даровали короткую передышку закалиться перед предстоящей пыткой. Грейджой несколько раз вдохнул, в красках представил голую Старую Нэн – и получил подобие контроля над своими низменными инстинктами.  
Практически по собственной воле взгляд перескочил на товарищей по несчастью – проверить, близко ли их поражение. Крайне неразумное решение! Примерно такое же неосмотрительное, как бросить в костер горшочек с диким огнем. Жалкая броня, которую Теону удалось соорудить, тут же разлетелась на куски от чувственного зрелища.  
Лицо Сноу было образцом сосредоточенности, а черты Робба отражали неприкрытое желание. Впрочем, неудивительно, ведь сейчас именно бастард наслаждался милостями Роз, а Старк никак не мог облегчить все растущее нетерпение. Они были похожи на двух великолепных зверей: тела, напряженные и скользкие от пота, жесткие линии притягательно контрастируют с мягкостью Роз... Жесткость и мягкость…  
Теон в ужасе одернул себя и потратил некоторое время, воображая бескрайние северные земли за Стеной. Возможно ли, что варево трактирщика заразило желанием без конца говорить поэтичные глупости о Старке и бастарде?  
Поспешное бегство позволило бы передохнуть, но ставки были слишком высоки, а игра слишком увлекательна. Выйти из нее – значит поддаться. Течение времени замедлилось до неторопливого ручейка, Теон и волки храбро терпели со сладкую пытку, которую искусница-Роз дарила их плоти.  
Колодец, из которого они черпали стойкость, постепенно пересыхал. Бастард глухо застонал и стиснул пальцы на предплечье брата. _Проси пощады, Сноу, и, может, ты сможешь потрогать Робба в свое удовольствие._ Теон ухмыльнулся коварству Роз: волки стояли так близко, что в надежде успокоиться им волей-неволей приходилось хвататься друг за друга.   
Однако слишком самодовольную улыбку Теона заметил лорд Сноу, и, правильно ее истолковав, решил немедленно стереть дерзкое выражение с лица железнорожденного.  
Прочитав в глазах Сноу это беспощадное намерение, Теон резко отклонился от губ бастарда.  _Да ты погряз в пороке, не так ли, Сноу?_  Грейджой разозлился и выбросил руку вперед, хватая бастарда за самую выделявшуюся часть тела. Боевая реакция, почти рефлекторная: найти слабейшее место, одурачить врага – и добить.  
Прием с тренировочной площадки отлично сработал и сейчас.  
Если бы Грейджой полностью осознавал, что творит, то завыл бы в страхе от тяжести совершенного проступка. Но разум переместился в пах, где Роз снова одаривала Теона любовным вниманием. Вдобавок, в затуманенном сознании по-прежнему эхом отдавались слова о Ходоре и размахивании мечами.  
– Ну что теперь, Сноу? Похоже, ты… – легкое сжатие, – … у меня в руках.  
Бастард бессильно попытался освободиться, губы разомкнулись в измученном стоне.   
– Да… провались… ты…  
– Только после тебя, Сноу.  
Что-то влажное прошлось по лопатке Теона. …Язык?  _Робб._  Теона так поглотили жалкие попытки Сноу освободиться, что он совершенно забыл приручить второго волка. Оплошность дорого ему обошлась – после обманчиво мягкого движения последовал сильный укус в загривок. Грейджой тут же вспомнил: кобель и сучка, которые…  
– Нет!  
Вскрик вырвался из горла; неукротимая боль, смешанная с невероятно сильным удовольствием, стала последней каплей, лишая Теона воли.  
Несколько ударов сердца зловещую тишину прерывало только тяжелое дыхание.  
Теон и волки так тесно сплелись, что приходилось удивляться, как это они не рухнули на пол. Побежденного выбрать было нельзя – проиграли все трое. Небольшая поблажка, иначе было бы уже чересчур. Не хватало еще распластаться у ног Роз.  
Демоница в обличье шлюхи изучала их с похотливой улыбкой на алых губах.  
– Ничья, – подытожила Роз. – И теперь до рассвета вы больше не «милорды».  
Она поцеловала каждого, заклеймляя новых рабов.  _Ее губы…_  Ой. Теон зарделся, ощутив солоноватый привкус. На что это похоже? Как будто он совершил непристойный акт с собой, Сноу и Роббом.  
Поэтому когда Старк покосился на его рот, Теон немедленно ударил наследника Винтерфелла в челюсть.


	11. Chapter 11

За оскорблением последовала неминуемая расплата: ведь Робб не только осмелился смущать Теона взглядами – из-за него Грейджой и оказался в таком положении. В результате, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться новым и экзотичным представлением, разыгранным волками, Грейджою теперь самому приходилось смиренно плясать под дудку Роз.  _Раб._  Хорошо, он стиснет зубы и с честью снося унижение встретит новые обстоятельства, но сперва надо от души поблагодарить будущего лорда Винтерфелла.  
 _Я могу быть рабом Роз. Но не твоим или твоего братца, Старк. Никогда._  
Капелька крови повисла на нижней губе Робба. Он стер ее и критически осмотрел пятнышко на кончиках своих пальцев.  
– Я в восхищении, Грейджой. Похоже, облапав Джона, ты стал сильнее.  
Необычайным усилием воли Теон сдержался и не вздрогнул от оскорбительных слов. Ему не хотелось вспоминать о досадном инциденте с Джоном, но раз уж этого не избежать – пускай. Потом, наконец, и подраться можно будет. Так что – пусть так, хотя Теон, признаться, горячо хотел бы и вовсе избежать неприятной темы. А может, долгие переговоры и не потребуются: на вид Старк казался спокойным, как истинный лорд, однако под ледяным равнодушием Теон чувствовал проблески крутого нрава. Вдобавок, первая кровь уже была пролита, и у Робба не оставалось выбора – он должен был подобрать брошенную перчатку и ответить по достоинству. Теон оскалился и метнул еще одну стрелу в цель.  
– Облапав? Наш скромный девственник получил по заслугам. Вдобавок, обрел пару полезных навыков – пусть знает, как развлечь себя холодной и одинокой ночью. Однако с таким любящим и ревнивым братом я сомневаюсь, что его постель когда-нибудь будет пуста.   
Слова, сочащиеся невысказанными обвинениями, тяжело повисли в воздухе. Затем кулак Сноу, сильно и больно ударил в челюсть, отбросив Теона в сторону, будто тряпичную куклу. Медный привкус наполнил рот, быстро смывая соленое послевкусие от поцелуя Роз. В отместку Теон прицельно ткнул локтем бастарду под ребра. В потасовке все было просто и прямо: ни тревожных расспросов, ни еще более смущающих ответов. Только кулаки, влетающие в кости, смывающие остатки неги. Робб по-прежнему не собирался ввязываться в драку. И Роз была на его стороне, поглаживая ладонь наследника Винтерфелла и шепча что-то ему на ухо.  _Кровь за кровь. Чего ты ждешь, Старк?_    
Теон отвлекся, и Сноу поспешил этим воспользоваться – швырнул к стене и стиснул одной рукой смуглое горло. Посчитав, что захват усмирит Теона, Сноу внимательно изучил пленника. Грейджой прямо и дерзко смотрел в горящие серые глаза, не желая сдаваться.  
– Рук от меня оторвать не можешь, а, Сноу?  
Сноу не бросился махать кулаками, но странный жар, туманивший серые глаза, рассеялся. Бастард фыркнул: нахальство Теона его забавляло.  
– Жалко слышать, в особенности от тебя, Грейджой. Я-то никогда не увлекался мужчинами, не то, что ты.  
– Ха-ха, Сноу, очень смешно. Если бы мы оставили тебя сегодня на откуп твоим привычкам и желаниям, ты бы не увлекся никем, ни мужчиной, ни женщиной, – давление на горло сделалось сильнее – безмолвное предупреждение. – Но я отошел от темы. Позволь мне освежить твою память. Ты полагаешь, я пытался надругаться над твоей добродетелью? На самом деле я лишь отчаянно хотел пресечь твои порывы. Отнюдь не желанные, поверь. Не мог бы ты просветить меня, зачем это ты порывался сомкнуть наши губы в поцелуе? Или это был какой-то хитрый план, попытка ненароком задушить меня?   
– Ты что, серьезно думаешь, я собирался тебя поцеловать? – в голосе бастарда равно звенели и злость, и веселье. – Видимо, придется повторить, насколько отвратительной я нахожу саму идею? Нет, Грейджой. Жаль разбивать твои надежды. Укус – все, что ты бы получил. И знаешь, я подозреваю, тебе бы понравилось.  
Прежде, чем Теон смог возразить или ударить Сноу, Роз и Робб присоединились к беседе.  
– Ваша любовная ссора мила, спору нет, но я уже наслушалась, – топнула ножкой Роз, игнорируя оскорбленные взгляды Теона и Сноу. – Я ценю свое имущество и не могу позволить, чтобы моим самым желанным трофеям нанесли какой-либо вред.  
 _Вред? Солнышко, до этого еще и не дошло._  Самым страшным увечьем, полученным в веселой игре, были всего-то разбитые губы.  
В голос Роз прокралась стальная нотка, ей бы позавидовал и мастер над оружием, учивший молодежь уму-разуму.  
– А теперь нужно избавиться от крови, мне от ее вида дурно.  
– О, ну ради старых богов, дай мне тряпку и немного воды!..  
Роз брезгливо сморщила носик.  
– И думать не смей! – шлюха чуть улыбнулась. – На что вам губы и языки? Сами справитесь!  
Непослушание терпеть не станут, намекала хитрая улыбка. И чем тяжелее проступок, тем суровее будет и наказание. И рабы подчинились, не выказывая протеста – не давая госпоже повода проявить в дрессировке слуг еще больше изобретательности.  
Трахать беззубую каргу c отвисшими грудями было бы приятнее, чем выполнять приказ. По-крайней мере, так себя убеждал Теон, неохотно вылизывая рот Сноу. Кожа была удивительно мягкой: подумать только, его же еще практически никто не целовал…  
Будь бастард девушкой, Теон, без сомнения, поддался бы искушению и задержал язык на губах чуть подольше. Но лучше не вязнуть в дурацких мыслях, как бы мозг не поддержал их – вот что может привести к необратимой катастрофе.  
Сноу оказал ответную услугу с б _о_ льшим рвением, чем можно было ожидать в свете последней язвительной перебранки. Он был решительно настроен отвоевать расположение Роз и слизывал след, оставленный струйкой крови, так жадно и торопливо, что едва не разомкнул губы Грейджоя. Теон плотно сжал их, не пропуская, и, вспомнив признание бастарда об отвращении к его персоне, щелкнул зубами, прикусывая Сноу язык. Тот испуганно взвизгнул и отпрянул.  
Серые глаза на мгновение расфокусировались, но быстро прояснились, и в них снова зажегся враждебный огонек. Теон напрягся, но Роз выразительно вскинула бровь и не дала ситуации превратиться в полноценную потасовку.  
 _Да ты грязный лжец, Сноу._  Теон презрительно фыркнул и почувствовал себя почти довольным. Он повернулся к Роббу. Лицо Старка казалось высеченным из камня, но губы были не такими холодными. Касаться их было так же приятно, как и губ Сноу. Тем не менее, Теон не задерживался, лишь методично стирал красные капельки. Исполнив приказ, он собирался отступить, но пальцы Робба стиснули запястье, останавливая Теона на полпути.  
– Развернись.  
Маска притворного равнодушия треснула, и Грейджой уставился на наследника Винтерфелла, раскрыв рот.  
– Извини?  
– У тебя на шее кровь, – Робб прожигал взглядом. – Не бойся, Грейджой. Обещаю, я не стану кусаться… Разве что ты хорошенько попросишь.  
Так вот почему волк удержался и не дал сдачи.  _Роз… Это она подговорила его._  Собрав остатки самообладания и надеясь, что они смогут защитить – вряд ли из воздуха появилась бы крепкая броня – Теон выполнил приказ. Укус на загривке нетерпеливо пульсировал. Верный слову, Старк принялся бережно вылизывать поврежденную кожу, стараясь не сделать еще больнее. Теона волновала близость Робба: каждое прикосновение языка казалось уколом заточенного клинка, вонзающегося в шею. Теон застыл как статуя. И когда он был уже уверен – пытка вот-вот завершится, рука Робба властно легла на бедро, и тело волка крепко прижалось к спине Грейджоя.  
Теон почувствовал, как дыхание срывается, превращаясь в хриплый вздох:  
– Старк…  
Робб ухмыльнулся, обнюхивая шею Теона, местечко, где бешено билась голубая жилка.   
– Подумать только, как низко ты пал, – прошептал он, так, чтобы услышал только железнорожденный. – Грейджой, у тебя якобы такой богатый опыт… И все же, ты трясешься как девица.  
– Перестань.  
– О, конечно, если мне прикажут. Видишь ли, Роз любезно помогла мне понять, почему ты так нервничал и хорохорился, почему твердил чушь про нас с Джоном, как одержимый, и почему твои руки блуждали столь беспокойно…  
– О чем ты там бормочешь?  
– Боги, не думал, что ты такой тупица. Может, тебя нужно как следует треснуть? Очевидно, словам не пробраться в твой твердый череп, – зубы игриво прикусили кожу. – Последнее предупреждение, Грейджой. В следующий раз я закончу начатое тобой.  
И с этой загадочной угрозой Робб отпустил Теона.  
– Так-то лучше, – Роз бесстыдно оценивала трио, скользя пальцами по гладким бокам, мускулистым животам и широким плечами. – И все трое готовы доставить мне удовольствие. Ах, но прежде нужно решить одну проблему, – она облизнулась. – На вас слишком много одежды.  
Удобно устроившись на кровати, королева нетерпеливо уставилась на рабов, ожидая выполнения приказа.


	12. Chapter 12

Теон всегда гордился, что не смущается без толку, когда дело доходит до раздевания перед прекрасным полом. Часто после тренировок он небрежно скидывал верхнюю одежду под аккомпанемент восторженных женских вздохов. Да и мужская нагота ни на мгновение не тревожила Теона. Однако, под пристальным взглядом Роз и после обжигающих прикосновений Робба, обычное отношение Теона к наготе значительно изменилось. Он начал понимать, почему заносчивый рыцарь, лишенный роскошного одеяния и меча, начинает вести себя, как простой слуга. Неуязвимость воителя, как оказалось на деле, была лишь иллюзией и разрушалась, стоило лишь пройтись перед друзьями без одежды.  
Обдумывая эту простую истину и странный разговор с Роббом, Теон нерешительно потянулся к шнуровке штанов. К счастью, госпожа была достаточно милостива и уже немного расслабила путы. Теперь ткань обтягивала неплотно, и хорошо, иначе рабы умерли бы от стыда. Теон знал, как легко они трое могли бы опозориться друг перед другом, и задача не становилась проще: пальцы, возившиеся с завязками, были совсем как деревянные. Неожиданно Грейджой замер и оглядел себя.  _Я все еще в сапогах._  
Удалось стащить один – вот только Теон едва не рухнул на пол. Пока он возился с обувью, на ум пришла ужасная идея: если Роз наскучит их медлительность, она, без сомнения, прикажет питомцам помочь друг другу. Богатое воображение Теона старательно подобрало подходящую картинку: он наклоняется, и его лицо на уровне паха Сноу, или – еще хуже – Робба.  _Проклятье, нет!_  Руки торопливо, словно неведомые чары влили в них новые силы, сдернули остатки наряда.  
Наконец не осталось ни кусочка ткани, ни полоски кожи, прикрывающих наготу.  
Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким открытым. Роз оглядела его тело с откровенным желанием, но Теон не мог избавиться от мыслей о других взглядах, бросаемых исподтишка. Стиснув зубы, воспитанник лорда Старка стерпел осмотр Роз и постарался не обратить и толики внимания на волков.  
– Как же мне повезло… Такое совершенство – и к моим услугам! – счастливо воскликнула Роз, и любопытство Теона наконец побороло его смущение.   
Он рискнул бросить короткий взгляд на себя, а затем, чтобы сформировать беспристрастное мнение – и на товарищей. Ммм… Гармонично сложенные, не обделенные природой, неохотно признал он, но называть их «совершенством», пожалуй, чересчур…  
Преувеличенное или нет, но восхищение Роз подбодрило Теона и волков. Робб осмелился спросить:  
– Что мы должны сделать, госпожа?  
– С чего бы начать, – Роз задумчиво постучала кончиком пальца по подбородку – Эти ваши оскорбления и угрозы, кулаки и синяки… У меня кровь застыла в жилах! – она приглашающее раздвинула ноги. – Согрейте меня губами.  
Сноу сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от соблазнительного зрелища.   
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поцеловали тебя… внизу?  
Роз кивнула.  
– Везде.  
Разве могли они противиться приказам королевы? Чувствуя безмерное облегчение – ведь от них не потребовали ничего ужасного – рабы подошли к постели, страстно желая растопить лед, на который жаловалась госпожа.  
Приподнимая грациозную ножку Роз, Теон наградил поцелуями стройные пальцы и изящную щиколотку. Затем медленно поднялся губами к округлой икре, выше, по бархатистому бедру. Кончик языка коснулся завитка блестящих рыжих волос.  _Уже течешь, дорогая?_  Роз разочарованно мяукнула, когда чувствительному местечку отказали в дальнейшей ласке, а Теон ухмыльнулся и позволил губам пройтись по плоскому животу туда, где гордо вздымались пышные груди.  
К сожалению, тело госпожи принадлежало сейчас троим. Он то и дело натыкался на других парней: пальцы Робба скользнули вдоль позвоночника Теона, тот дернулся и заехал локтем в живот Сноу. Яростно ругаясь, Грейджой сердито взглянул на волков. Если они еще хоть раз помешают ему наслаждаться дорогой по изящным холмам и долинам, он лично придушит надоедливых сынков лорда Эддарда.  
Однако открытая война повлекла бы за собой гнев их прекрасной леди. Таким образом, по невысказанному соглашению, Теон все-таки добрался до роскошной груди, а Робб решил научить Сноу особому искусству – как довести нежную женскую плоть до экстаза.  
– Смотри, – наследник Винтерфелла мягко раздвинул губы, преграждавшие путь в тело Роз. – Такой крошечный, легко не заметить.  
Прикосновения Робба, невесомые, словно он играл на лютне, вскоре заставили Роз перекатывать голову по подушке и низко, гортанно стонать. Сноу долго наблюдал за представлением – ноздри раздулись, глаза потемнели, как драконово стекло – а затем, приободренный бессвязными мольбами Роз, коснулся губами маленького бугорка, обнаруженного Роббом.  
Нет песни слаще женских криков, наполненных страстью. Наслаждаясь тем, как Роз корчится под поцелуями, Теон и волки неутомимо трудились, желая получить самую восторженную реакцию. Они и сами не заметили, как быстро ввязались в новое соревнование. Отчего королева стонала громче? Когда Теон посасывал соски? Или дрожащие стоны в нежной груди вызывал рот Робба между ее раздвинутыми бедрами? И, когда язык бастарда скользнул к ямочке ее пупка, Теон мог поклясться – Роз только прижала его сильнее к груди…  
Он чувствовал приближение оргазма Роз, но его сила застала Теона врасплох: госпожа отчаянно напряглась под лаской рабов и закричала во всю мощь легких. Когда огненная буря в крови затихла, превратившись в тлеющие угольки, Роз бессильно обмякла на покрывале.  
– Пожалуй, вы поработали… – она быстро восстанавливала и дыхание, и королевскую строгость, – впечатляюще. Может, вы даже заслужите награду, дрянные мальчишки.  
Она обвила руками шею Сноу и притянула бастарда для поцелуя. Теон разочарованно рыкнул, но потом заметил, как колени Роз обхватывают мускулистые бедра, и свирепую ярость заменило столь же сильное возбуждение: непорочный лорд Сноу вот-вот лишится девственности.


	13. Chapter 13

_Взять его, Роз._  
Странная мысль, ведь сейчас Сноу будет в роли захватчика осаждать податливую женскую плоть. Он был завоевателем, но в то же время и пойманным волком, запутавшимся в сетях собственных сомнений, вины и желания. Он представлял собой изумительный контраст: сила мужского тела, удерживаемая в узде, и остекленевший, полный страдания взгляд. Теон не мог отвести взгляда, а во рту пересохло.   
Сноу взмолился сдавленным голосом:  
– Пожалуйста…  
– Шшш, – Роз погладила порозовевшую щеку и плавно вильнула бедрами, руководя им изнутри.   
Изумление и невероятной силы облегчение отразились на лице Сноу. Он глубоко нырнул в гостеприимное тепло Роз, разжигая внутри Теона два противоречивых чувства. Понятный и объяснимый порыв сдернуть его с госпожи и самому занять место между призывно раскинутыми бедрами. И горячее, неистовое желание посмотреть на окончательное разрушение добродетели Сноу. Коварный демон шептал на ухо: «Почему бы не порадоваться грехопадению бастарда, если сам буквально приложил руку к его совращению?»  
 _Я его трогал._  
Его будто окатили холодной водой. Слова Робба теперь казались зловещими и вызывали еще большее смущение.  _Что же ты имел в виду, Старк?_  Боги, совсем потерял рассудок. Похоть – вызванная Роз, разумеется – сводила с ума, позволяя разглядеть такие незаметные детали, как мягкая улыбка Робба или до смешного длинные ресницы Сноу… Противоречивые эмоции сплелись в узел, верно, но был ли Робб прав, предполагая, что за его намерениями скрывалось что-то невыразимо мерзкое? К счастью, злость стерла беспорядок, царивший в мыслях.  _Хватит. Давай-ка проверим, действительно ли твои отношения со Сноу столь невинны, как ты говоришь, Старк._  
– Ну как, узка наша леди, Сноу?  
Бастард распахнул глаза и уставился на Теона. Очевидно, Роз украла все его красноречие – единственным ответом на вежливый вопрос был лишь мрачный рык.  
Теон не отступился.  
– Готов поспорить, еще ничто не сжимало тебя так крепко и сладко. Ах, там, должно быть, очень влажно. От поцелуев – твоих и Робба, да?  
Он подначивал, нарочно растягивая слова.  _Может, ты мечтал об очередной «ошибке», пируя над Роз, Сноу? Чтобы ощутить ее вкус на языке брата?_  По телу Сноу прошла мелкая дрожь, изменившиеся движения и сбившееся дыхание подтвердили – да, он воскресил в памяти запретную, слишком краткую интимность с Роббом.  _Попробуй убедить меня, что это все лишь игра моего воображения, Старк._  
– Понравился ли тебе ее вкус, Сноу? Сладость и острота… немного соли и горечи, для полного совершенства.  
Легчайший намек на другую субстанцию, которую они все попробовали благодаря умению очаровательного ротика Роз – и лорд Сноу стыдливо склонил голову, с его губ сорвался сдавленный полувсхлип-полустон. Восторг, изменивший черты, был практически неотличим от агонии. Теон упивался капитуляцией бастарда.   
После Роз ласково погладила Сноу по спине, шепча что-то ему на ухо. Удовлетворенный, Сноу поцеловал госпожу и перекатился, поднимаясь, подтянутый живот по-прежнему тяжело и судорожно вздымался.  
– Грейджой, ах ты, ублюдок…  
Теон фыркнул в ответ на слабый шепот.  
– Да ладно, неужели на большее ты не способен, Сноу? – и снова, у слов было двойное значение.  
Грейджой неустрашимо посмотрел на Робба, а тот – на него.  _И кто же тупица теперь, Старк? Давай, спроси Роз, почему пара непристойных комментариев так подействовала на твоего ох-какого-мужественного брата._  Соревнование взглядов, возможно, продлилось бы до рассвета, если бы госпожа не исправила безвыходное положение, храбро потянувшись к Роббу. От бесстыдного прикосновения пламя взметнулось в прохладных голубых глазах, и Старк обратил все внимание на королеву.  
Робб был неизменно мягок, однако, судя по ногтям Роз, впившимся в веснушчатые плечи, ласки заслужили ее одобрение. Необъяснимо, но вид Робба, дразнящего сосок Роз, заставил Теона вспомнить безжалостность, с какой цепкие пальцы впились в его бедро, будто пытаясь проколоть кожу насквозь. Чтобы… оставить такую же метку, как и на загривке Теона? Напомнить, что «воспитанник» - лишь более вежливое наименование «заложника»? В голосе Робба звучало темное веселье, зубы покусывали горло Теона…  
 _Сравниваешь меня с девицей? А что, если это я закончу начатое тобой, Старк?_    
Старк полагал, что Теона можно дергать за веревочки, как марионетку. Пора рассеять заблуждение. Раз и навсегда. Желая ударить больнее, Грейджой послушался урока Робба: куснул сына лорда Эддарда за искушающе уязвимую шею.  
– Боги!  
В хриплом крике звучало удивление. Мускулы напряглись, будто он вызывал на поединок невидимого врага, и Робб замер между ног Роз. Но в плотине уже зияла брешь, и нельзя было остановить потоп. С последним измученным стоном Робб признал свое поражение.  
Цель достигнута. Теон милостиво дал наследнику мгновение, чтобы собраться. Затем, спокойно и ровно, нанес смертельный удар.  
– Как низко ты пал, а, Старк?  
Триумф, плескавшийся в крови, был таким сладким, что Теон не стал противиться, когда Роз толкнула его на спину и оседлала бедра. Он позволил ей руководить, блаженствуя от ощущения гладкой и скользкой плоти, Роз туго сжимала его внутри себя, и это было потрясающе. Ах, наивысшая радость – по самую рукоять погрузить свой клинок в ножны красивой, стонущей девицы… которая уже хорошенько развлеклась с волками.  
Теон рывком завалил Роз на спину.  
К сожалению, ему так и не удалось показать Сноу и Роббу, как настоящий мужчина берет женщину. Королева предотвратила мятеж, дернув за невольничьи цепи. На полных губах играла понимающая улыбка, Роз вильнула бедрами и сильно сжала Теона, словно напоминая: его удовольствие зависело только от ее расположения. Бессильный против такого коварства, Теон ничего не мог сделать – только откинул голову и хрипло застонал, кончая.  
Он спрятал лицо в шее Роз и услышал, как она бормочет что-то вроде «глупые, упрямые мальчишки».


	14. 14

Слова прогнали блаженную истому, сковавшую члены. Неужели в голосе шлюхи звучало недовольство?   
Он не мог разобрать – Роз уже освободилась от его хватки и поднялась с кровати. Осознав, что теперь женские изгибы не защищают от волков, Грейджой тут же понял – нужно быть начеку. Глупейшая неосмотрительность позволять себе хоть на мгновение расслабиться в обществе хищников, даже если они кажутся усталыми и безобидными.  
Сохранять бдительность было благоразумным решением: госпожа удалилась за ширму, совершить омовение, и едва в комнате послышался всплеск воды, Сноу тут же обозвал Теона «невыносимой задницей».  
Грейджой не собирался терпеть детские оскорбления, и приступил сразу к делу.  
– Сноу, ты не справился с самоконтролем. А знаешь, почему? Или ты по-прежнему слишком боишься признать правду?  
Сноу недоверчиво прищурился и приподнялся на локте.  
– Какую еще правду? Твою? Между прочим, Грейджой, ты не очень-то подходишь на роль того, кто может читать лекции о сдержанности. Видел бы ты себя пару минут назад, – губы сложились в язвительную улыбку. – «Развратный, как шлюха», вот идеальное определение.  
Краска залила скулы Теона. Тем не менее, он холодно улыбнулся бастарду.  
– Теми же словами можно описать и твое поведение в спальне, Сноу. Интересно, из-за чего же ты так взволновался? Тобой завладели чары Роз, или это все воспоминания о том, как тебя поцеловал брат? Или все вместе?  
Сноу вспыхнул, но глаза не опустил.  
– Придержи-ка язык, Грейджой.  
Теон покосился на Робба.  
– Какой многозначительный ответ. Согласен, Старк?   
Несмотря на последние события в войне между Роббом и Теоном, наследник был удивительно собран. Может, он выжидал подходящего шанса отомстить? Если дело было действительно так, прохладный тон волка этого не выдал:  
– Грейджой, твои необычные наклонности затмевают тебе глаза.  
– Мои наклонности? Может, уточнишь?  
Глаза Робба напоминали льдинки.  
– Прикидываешься дурачком? Будь по-твоему. Да, те же самые наклонности, из-за которых ты дрожал как девчонка, к примеру. А вот тебе еще один намек: стоит только Джону или мне посмотреть в твою сторону, у тебя встает. Какой можно сделать вывод, Грейджой?  
– Твердость моего члена подтверждает твои слова? Да, это бы многое объяснило, – забыв об осторожности, Грейджой иронично рассмеялся. – Значит, если ты вспотел на тренировочной площадке, и твоя благородная кровь вскипела, Старк, это потому, что тебя одолела тайная страсть к сэру Родрику? Ах, кстати, я и забыл: реакция на мои зубы на твоем загривке была достаточно… яркой, – Теон бесстрастно пожал плечами, злобно радуясь тому, как перекатываются желваки Робба. – Позволь мне просветить тебя, Старк: если мужчина хочет трахаться, в этом нет никакого скрытого смысла. Седьмое пекло, надень повязку на любого мужчину с горячей кровью, и пусть какая-нибудь страхолюдина его поласкает – вот увидишь, он будет вести себя не менее страстно, чем если бы его обхаживала прелестница.   
Робб улыбнулся Теону дразнящей улыбкой.  
– Но и для правил, которые ты сейчас нам раскрыл, есть свои исключения, верно, Грейджой? Ты приписываешь возбуждение случайному порыву, но мое или Джона никогда не бывает случайным.  
– Разумеется, нет.  
Ухмылка Теона была гораздо коварнее.  
– Вы всегда так сильно увлекались друг другом, в конце-то концов. Я бы не осмелился свести ваши братские узы к чему-то настолько грубому, как мимолетная животная похоть.  
Сноу ошеломленно моргнул.  
– Грейджой, да ты ревнуешь.  
– Не смеши меня, с чего бы мне ревновать? Кого? Я просто нахожу твои отношения со Старком до боли изумительными.  
Робб вскинул бровь.  
– Изумительными? Согласись, говорящее слово, Грейджой?  
Веселый переливчатый смех прервал их разговор.  
– Я оставила вас лишь на минуту, и вы опять ругаетесь!  
Госпожа была соблазнительна, как всегда: шаловливая улыбка, капельки воды, блестевшие на матовой коже.  
– Если вы не перестанете произносить опасные слова, скоро в комнате снова будут размахивать кулаками… Нет, я этого не потерплю. Вижу, сила вернулась к вам, и думаю, лучше развеять ваши сомнения относительно природы желания.  
Увидев встревоженные лица, Роз подмигнула.  
– Да-да, я слышала лишь обрывки фраз, но взволновали меня… И для начала мне нужен хороший наблюдательный пункт.  
Повелительный жест изящной руки подтвердил желание королевы: Теон поднялся и подтащил стул ближе к кровати, чтобы Роз могла расположиться с удобством и проследить за происходящим.  
– Останься, – Теон подчинился, чувствую нарастающее опасение. Потом госпожа обратилась к волкам. – Если человек получил поцелуй, простая вежливость требует отплатить тем же даром, верно?  
Осознав, что она имела в виду, Робб побледнел и покачал головой.  
– Нет, Роз. Только не проси меня…  
– Проси? Разве раб имеет право отказывать своей госпоже? Может ли он ей указывать? Нет. Она требует, а он исполняет ее капризы.  
Слова были жестки, как удар хлыста. Теон почти чувствовал смятение волка: врожденная прямота и честь Старка не позволяли Роббу ни изменить слову, данному Роз, ни давали достаточно храбрости прыгнуть в объятья греха, чего требовала королева.  
Помог только мягкий шепот Сноу:  
– Смелее, Робб, – и Старк вынырнул из пучины неуверенности. Глубоко вдохнув, он повернулся к бастарду и прижался к нему лбом, молчаливо умоляя о прощении.  
Затем неуверенно взял узкое лицо в ладони и поцеловал.


	15. Chapter 15

Сноу и Робб целовались нерешительно и осторожно. Будто шли по опасной и узкой тропке, стоило сделать неверный шаг – и безрассудный путник низвергся бы в жадную пропасть. Они старались не переступить границы приличий. Однако кровь по-прежнему согревало желание, и даже самые невинные касания казались полными чувственных обещаний. Так немудрено было заплутать и сойти с верного пути: Робб коснулся кончиками пальцев скулы Сноу, и бастард невольно подался вперед, к ласкающей ладони брата.  
Роз с неприкрытым удовольствием отметила нежное прикосновение.  
– Как красиво они смотрятся вместе!  
Теон мудро воздержался от едких комментариев и закатывания глаз. Ну правда, неужели каждая женщина в Винтерфелле должна глупо улыбаться и щебетать при виде сыновей лорда Эддарда? Не желая думать о том, что же Роз припасла для него, Грейджой обратил все внимание на парочку на кровати.  
 _«Красиво»? Женщины красивы, да. Но разве отросшие волосы Сноу не делают его достаточно похожим на девчонку, чтобы вызвать подобные ассоциации?_  Между наследником лорда Старка и бастардом была лишь пара дюймов, и на таком близком расстоянии различия казались особенно яркими. Черные локоны Джона – и темно-рыжие волосы Робба. Грудь Сноу была гладкой, а на груди Робба виднелись волосы. Однако различия только подчеркивали то, что волки унаследовали от благородных предков: ровные черты, широкие плечи и литые мускулы.  
Заметив эти детали, Теон продолжил проверять, не вызвала ли сцена, устроенная для удовольствия госпожи, в нем каких-то странных чувств? Возможно… Всего лишь искорка искушения, ничего страшного. В конце концов, воздух в комнате был наполнен запахом возбужденной Роз, и, как Теон сообщил Роббу ранее, мужская плоть радостно встает при малейшей провокации.  
Волки и сами обнаружили: возбуждению плевать на голос разума. Бастард, желая продлить контакт, вплел пальцы в волосы Робба.  _В одном я ошибся насчет тебя, Сноу. В твоих жилах не лед, а жидкий огонь._  Из-за чего же еще мог Сноу поцеловать Теона – своего давнего врага, бич своего детства, если не из-за ярости, затмившей разум? Ярости, к которой, возможно, примешалась частичка бессмысленной похоти, хотя Теон и не хотел признавать этот факт. Что касается Робба и Теона, те же уродливые инстинкты сработали и во время их перепалки. В свете таких сравнений, Грейджою становилось ясно: не только примитивное желание руководило волками. Желание смягчала нежность; вместо храбрости в их движениях была неловкость.  
А, следовательно, все подозрения воспитанника относительно Старка и Сноу оказались верными.  _И я не ревную. Забавляйтесь сколько угодно, при условии, что я останусь в стороне от вашего маленького… проступка._  С безопасного расстояния Теон жадно наблюдал за быстрым развитием ситуации – благородная кровь уже почти кипела. Робб мягко провел пальцами по ключице Сноу и ниже, пересекая грудь, нерешительно задержал руку на талии бастарда. Ласка была короткой, но все равно вызвала у Сноу испуганный вздох. Результат был ожидаем: не в силах сопротивляться, Робб застонал, сипло и измученно, и властно поцеловал приоткрытые губы.  
 _И ты еще сомневался, Старк._  
Сноу держался не лучше. Едва поцелуй перестал напоминать целомудренный и братский, его хватка на волосах Робба стала увереннее, и другая рука бастарда – медленно, очень медленно – легла на поясницу Старка. Вскоре расстояние между телами сократилось, и с другим отчаянным стоном Робб сгреб Сноу за тыльную сторону шеи, вгрызаясь в губы.  
Столь же ненасытный, бастард храбро встретил Робба, парируя укусы и проникая языком между губ брата. Он заработал рычание, за которым последовал шквал поцелуев – пусть оба участника дуэли задохнутся от поцелуев. Руки переплетались, ладони благоговейно скользили по обнаженной коже… Увлекшись, волки тяжело рухнули на покрывало.  
 _«Рок, скрепленный поцелуем» – какое чудесное название для прискорбного случая запретной любви. Жаль, я не бард._  Теон с триумфом взглянул на Роз.  
– Можно оставить дальнейшие испытания, моя прекрасная госпожа. Я был прав.  
Губки Роз дернулись в улыбке, но ее взгляд не оторвался от Робба и Сноу.  
– Ты так думаешь?  
Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на кровать… и чуть не вздрогнул. Два горящих взгляда были направлены на него. Хвастливые слова Грейджоя, произнесенные – явно! – не вовремя, проникли через красную пелену желания, окутавшую сыновей лорда Эддарда.  
Досада и злость смешались с пылающей в глазах страстью, и вскоре одну эмоцию уже нельзя было отличить от другой. Теон невольно сглотнул. Боги… Робб и Сноу жаждали его крови, они разорвут его на части, как голодные волки, загнавшие оленя.  
– А ну иди сюда, Грейджой.  
От повеления Робба все мысли испарились.  _Приказы раздаем, лорд Старк? Ты забыл, что я железнорожденный, и на гербе у меня кракен, а не какой-то съежившийся зверь._    
Он хотел проигнорировать зов, но Роз улыбнулась.  
– Иди. Ты им задолжал два поцелуя.  
Теон глубоко вдохнул, сдержав проклятье. Королеве нужно подчиняться, не важно, насколько коварны ее желания. Впрочем, Грейджой немедленно разглядел выход из запутанной ситуации.  
– О, не волнуйся. Я как следуют отплачу им за те «поцелуи», – презрительно бросил он, обращаясь скорее к волкам, чем к Роз.


	16. Chapter 16

Придумав великолепный, пусть и опасный план, как избежать хищных клыков, Теон ощутил полнейшее спокойствие. Оно придало сил выстоять в предстоящем суровом испытании. Грейджой уверенно направился к кровати, его не смущала ни собственная нагота, ни нахальные взгляды, скользившие по телу. Кровать?  _Скорее, пыточное ложе,_  фыркнул он. Увы, чтобы идеально исполнить задуманное, Теону придется забыть про гордость и подарить два поцелуя, от которых он лучше бы воздержался.  
Уверенно, чтобы волки не назвали его трусом, Теон сел рядом с Роббом. Взгляды встретились, и от едва сдерживаемой ярости, сиявшей в глазах Старка, у Теона вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки. Неловкость? Нетерпение? Неважно – чувство разбилось о высокие стены, которые Грейджой воздвиг вокруг себя, и бесстрастная маска, скрывавшая лицо, не сдвинулась с места.  
– Давай оставим эти скучные игры, Старк.  
Не медля, он наклонился и накрыл губы Робба. В этом не было и доли ласки, лишь рот, касающийся рта… совсем не похоже на поцелуи, которыми волки обменивались еще недавно, не говоря уже о наказании, которое они отмерили Теону.  
Робб готовил себя к жестокой схватке, и удивление от легкого прикосновения было почти ощутимым.  _Я едва начал, а ты тут же заглотил наживку, Старк. Какое разочарование._  Вообще-то, Теон чувствовал огромное облегчение, что постыдное дело можно не продолжать; чем скорее он закончит, тем лучше. Мечтая сильнее смутить Робба, Грейджой не погнушался и более смелой тактики: он ласково провел по губам Старка языком.  
Теон, конечно, был безрассудным, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать слишком сильно – ведь потом могли обвинить, что тело волка ему слишком понравилось. Нет, действия были далеки от похоти, ими руководил холодный расчет; более того, Грейджою доставляло мало удовольствия вылизывать рот Робба. Да и с чего бы? Так называемый «поцелуй» был лишь приемом, чтобы заставить наследника потерять бдительность.  _Давай, Старк, будь умницей и поддайся немного…_  
Однако недоверие уже сменило первоначальный шок, и, чуя подвох, Робб упрямо держал себя в узде. Теон, не менее настойчивый, был готов к состязанию. Немного терпения – и враг будет сражен. Мягкие губы, застенчивые и манящие, словно приглашали Робба… Наконец волк утратил железное самообладание. Прерывисто вздохнув, Робб разомкнул губы… и его тут же оттолкнули – Грейджой немедленно отпрянул.  
– Проснись, Старк! Неужели ты принял меня за Сноу?  
Издевательски фыркнув, Теон поднялся и перешел к другой стороне кровати, молчаливо поздравляя себя за хитрость.  _Что же ты злишься, Старк? Я всего лишь выполнял желание Роз… буквально._  Госпожа потребовала, чтобы рабы обменялись «одинаковыми дарами». Сыновья лорда Эддарда щедро одарили Теона двумя чувствами: унижение и нежеланное возбуждение. Теперь, благодаря Грейджою Робб тоже узнал вкус обоих ощущений.  
Следовало выплатить и второй долг: он и так уже достаточно оттягивал. Теон наклонился ко второму волку.  
– Закрой глаза, Сноу, и подумай о Ходоре… или своем милом братце, – шепнул он прямо в губы бастарда, но достаточно громко, чтобы Робб тоже услышал.   
Старк предсказуемо напрягся.  _Готовишься к битве?_  Теон почувствовал, как в нем зарождается ответное напряжение.  _Ну давай, Старк. Буду рад угодить._    
Роз укоризненно покачала головой.  
– Ведите себя как следует! – и предотвратила грядущую драку. Грейджой быстро выбросил Робба из головы и поцеловал бастарда, стараясь не перейти границу между мягкостью и похотью.  _Интересно, может, ты покрепче Старка?_  Тот же искусный метод, что привел наследника к поражению, можно было использовать и против Сноу: игнорируя негодования волка, Теон прижался к губам Сноу, упрямым и неподатливым. Не желая упустить подходящий момент, он хладнокровно оценивал впечатление, которое робкий поцелуй производил на противника.  
Спустя несколько минут, губы бастарда наконец приоткрылись.  _Пора избавить тебя от страданий, Сноу._ Наслаждаясь маленькой победой, Грейджой удвоил усилия, приманивая бастарда, и несколько раз лизнул его нижнюю губу. И когда Сноу высунул язык и положил ладони на плечи Теону, тот резко подался назад.   
– Что ж, счет сравняли. Можешь продолжать играться с братом, Сноу.  
Подчеркивая сказанное, он вызывающе посмотрел на волков и демонстративно вытер губы. Робб и Сноу замерли при брезгливом жесте, и Теон мог поклясться: в серых и голубых глазах сверкнуло что-то, подозрительно похожее на обиду.  _Обиду? С чего вдруг?_ Мысль была просто нелепой.  _Наверное просто отблеск огня._  
Давящая тишина мешала определить загадочную эмоцию, промелькнувшую в волчьих глазах. Уверенность быстро испарялась, и Грейджой отпустил еще парочку ядовитых замечаний, пытаясь избавиться от тревожной тишины, наполнившей комнату.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что вы, Старки, такие развратники? Я-то лишь притворялся, но вы двое… – он укоризненно вздохнул. – Лучше как следует запомните произошедшее – такой фарс больше не повторится.  
Повернувшись к Роббу и Сноу спиной, он направился прямо к королеве. В ее глазах плясали злые бесенята, Роз поднялась со своего трона поцеловать Теона, и должное уважение было с удовольствием оказано ее алым губам. Грейджой не успел потребовать награды, как госпожа погрузила пальцы в его волосы. Он покорно наклонился, подчиняясь касанию… и замер, когда его окружила непроницаемая темнота.  _Что за…_  
– Повязка, – шелково мурлыкнула Роз на ухо. – И твое испытание далеко от завершения.  
Паника схватила когтями, он вспомнил собственные дразнящие слова о повязках, страхолюдинах и ласке.   
– Не надо… Я не хочу…  
Роз положила палец на дрогнувшие губы.  
– Ты не в том положении, чтобы отказываться, раб.  
Так вот что чувствовал Робб, когда королева приказала ему поцеловать Сноу. Смертельная беспомощность наполнила руки свинцом, голова закружилась… Теон был так глуп, когда думал, что можно сбежать из волчьего логова. Дорожка, указывавшая на выход, лишь привела в безумный лабиринт.   
– Старые долги выплачены… Но появились новые. Он ваш.  
Шорох, тихие шаги и легкое дуновение воздуха сообщили Теону – хищники приближались к добыче.


	17. Chapter 17

Шаги стихли, но Теон и на мгновение не позволил себе подумать, что смертный приговор откладывается из милосердия. Напротив – ожидание неотвратимого было еще одной страшной пыткой. Проклятая тряпка, закрывавшая глаза, делала происходящее только мучительней. Обнаженный. Открытый для атаки. Инстинкты кричали – нужно удирать со всех ног. Бежать? Ни в коем случае – будущий лорд Железных Островов должен встретить суровую судьбу с достоинством, иначе репутация Дома будет опозорена навеки.  
Однако как сохранить равновесие, когда два безжалостных волка собирались вцепиться в него?  _Я железнорожденный, и на гербе у меня кракен, а не какой-то съежившийся зверь._  Гордое заявление сейчас казалось пустым хвастовством. Темнота окружила Теона и легко обезоружила. Сейчас не помогли бы ни лукавство, ни едкие замечания. Безнадежно. Может, следует встать на колени и робко взмолиться о снисходительности?  _Нет. Никогда._  Страх, гнев и непокорность бурлили в крови, примитивные инстинкты бесповоротно сменяли самоконтроль. Пусть Теон в руках судьбы, но он еще может заставить Робба и Сноу раскаяться, если они планируют по отношению к нему какие-то вольности.   
Не успев взрастить в себе ярость – вдруг она поможет перетерпеть суровое испытание, Теон ощутил, как Роз нежно прижимаются к коже, мягкие локоны щекочут дрожащее тело, успокаивая. Оковы не усмирили бы его надежнее ласковых прикосновений госпожи. Грейджой пытался справиться с возбуждением, но огонь немедленно вспыхнул снова. Может, Роз все же была злобной колдуньей, чьи темные чары превращали мужчин в жалких животных, одуревших от похоти? Судя по тому, как искусно она играла с плотью Теона, такое предположение было не далеко от правды.  
– Зачем же разрываться? Не надо… – нежно прошептала королева, дразняще прижимаясь к Теону.  
– Что?.. Ты о чем?..  
– Сладость и острота отлично сочетаются друг с другом, разве нет? Можно наслаждаться и тем, и другим. Почему бы не побаловать себя? Женская грудь очаровательна, верно, но твердые мышцы ничуть не хуже.  
Низкий рык зародился в горле, и Теон прервал Роз, пока она не придумала еще более волнующие параллели.  
– Чепуха! Я вовсе не…  
Поцелуй не дал ему договорить. Раз уж не получалось убедить словами, Роз решила прибегнуть к более убедительному средству заставить разделить ее точку зрения.  _Не могу же я…_ Однако неумолимые губы госпожи лишали решимости, и протесты исчезали, как листья на ветру. Только Грейджой оказался надежно пойман мягкими руками, он осознал: Робб и Сноу бесшумно присоединились к чувственному танцу.  
Теон, не понимая, что происходит, не мог сдержать дрожь, чувствуя два мужских тела так рискованно близко к своему. Что еще хуже, от волков обжигающими волнами исходила опасность, а Теон, отвлеченный поцелуями Роз, не мог оказать достойный отпор. Если бы он только хоть что-то видел, знал, за что уцепиться! Он тонул в черной пустоте и, запутавшись, отступал под напором чувств, к водовороту которых добавлялось отвращение к собственной слабости. Воин он, чьи предки устрашали все Семь Королевств, или забитая девчонка?   
Он выпрямил спину, запоздало показывая – его дух не сломлен. Но жесткая линия не помешала ладони, загрубевшей от упражнений с мечом, лечь между лопаток, а второй – удобно устроиться на выступе бедренной кости. Вздрогнув, Теон покраснел, как рак, обругал себя за то, что так отреагировал на близость Робба и Сноу. Будто смеясь над никчемной нервозностью, ладони не сдвинулись с мест, которые заняли… и все-таки, в прикосновениях было что-то неуловимо собственническое, отчего у Грейджоя волосы встали дыбом.  
Хотя госпожа оставила Теона Роббу и Сноу – пусть делают с ним все, что пожелают, Грейджой кипятился при мысли, что он будет рабом волков. Он торопливо сбросил их руки, но Роз выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы взять его за подбородок и мягко склонить голову в сторону. Твердые мужские губы коснулись его собственных, и едва уловимого прикосновения хватило, чтобы Теон в ужасе шарахнулся назад. Зря! Он не освободился, а лишь прижался спиной к мускулистой груди.   
Сильные руки обвили его, и язык скользнул в ушную раковину. Довольно… Грейджой поспешно ткнул острым локтем в живот своему пленителю, и с удовольствием услышал сдавленный хрип. Но это лишь начало безжалостной войны, в которой грязные приемы не запрещались: каждое прикосновение волков встретило яростный отпор. Несмотря на то, что он Теон кусал губы, искавшие его собственные и отдергивался от гибких пальцев, мимолетные ласки он отразить не успевал. Похоть, так полностью и не стихшая, перетекла в ярость, лишь усиливая раздражение.  
Наконец мучителям наскучили пытки: его схватили за волосы и оттянули голову назад, шея болезненно выгнулась, и Теон замер. Горячее дыхание пощекотало губы… Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить поцелуя, и Грейджой дико зарычал:  
– Не смей, Старк!  
– Всего пара прикосновений – и ты уже можешь отличить меня от Джона. Любопытное совпадение или что-то большее, Грейджой?  
Другие губы – губы Сноу – коснулись напряженной шеи. Теон выругался, но рука Робба держала крепко, не давая ни малейшего шанса вырваться.  
– Зато тебе стоит поучиться различать людей, Старк. Где была твоя честь, не говоря уж о глазах, когда ты лапал своего драгоценного братца?  
Он собирался продолжить оскорбления, но Сноу куснул его за горло, и Теон подавился словами. Пальцы в волосах сжались, а затем – удивительно – ослабили хватку, когда по ним прошлись пальчики госпожи.  
– Он такой свирепый, – озорно заметила она. – Представьте только, как заманчиво будет приручить его, заставить стонать ваши имена…  
Похолодев от страха, Грейджой сумел вырваться из хватки волков, сорвать повязку к чертям и как следует врезать Роббу. На этот раз наследник не собирался спускать дерзость. Теон успел лишь покоситься на Джона, а кулак Робба уже врезался в его челюсть.  
Несколько ударов и тычков – и вот они обрушились на кровать клубком переплетенных конечностей. Теперь они уже не молотили кулаками, а старались подмять противника под себя. Оба сражались за доминирование. Они были равны – ловкость Теона от долгих тренировок с луком, противостояла узловатым мускулам Робба, накачанным упражнениями с мечом и щитом. И все же победителя определила случайность: удар – и губа Робба лопнула, выпуская кровь, а вместе с ней и накопившуюся ярость. В голубых глазах сверкнула звериная злоба, и Старк ударил Теона так сильно, что у того потемнело в глазах. Грейджой потряс головой, но было уже слишком поздно. Робб бесцеремонно перевернул его на живот, обхватил рукой за шею, заставляя лежать смирно, и улегся между раздвинутых ног.  
Волк прижимался сзади, и Теон замер от неловкости и унизительности такой позы.  
– Кажется, я обещал тебе кое-что, Грейджой. Если память меня не подводит, что закончу начатое тобой.  
По ровному голосу Робба было понятно, что он больше не потерпит дерзости, и по позвоночнику Теона пробежал холодок.


	18. Chapter 18

Грейджой тут же попытался высвободиться. Но несмотря на его судорожные попытки, Робб не сдвинулся и на дюйм. Наоборот, удивительно, но волк только навалился сверху и сильнее придавил Теона к покрывалу. В такой позе – и без одежды – невозможно было не заметить, что к его заднице прижимался твердый член. Кобель и сучка…  _Боги, нет!_    
Будто читая мысли Теона, Старк коснулся губами укуса на его загривке. Легчайшее прикосновение, цепкие пальцы на его бедрах… Теона передернуло. Зачем Роббу так жестоко играть с ним? Без сомнения, чтобы унизить еще больше, заставив наслаждаться происходящим.  _Хочешь сделать меня своей шлюхой, Старк? Течной сукой, ползающей у ног хозяина?_  
Позор до конца жизни – какая-то часть его наслаждалась унижением. Он по-прежнему изнывал от неудовлетворенного желания, и когда Робб укусил его за плечо, сердце забилось быстрее. Вспышка удовольствия… Хотя хватка волчьих челюстей недвусмысленно указывала: прикосновения не имели ничего общего с соблазнением. Лишь с завоеванием. Так значит, Робб решил показать Теону, что значит быть заложником на самом деле.  _Будь уверен, я не стану умолять, Старк._  Так же неожиданно, как и появились, дрожь и возбуждение исчезли, уступив место тусклому безразличию.  
Воздохнув, Грейджой положил голову на скрещенные руки и пробормотал:  
– Все трофеи победителю. Давай просто покончим с этим, Старк.  
Слова получились не бесстрастными, а горькими и неискренними. Ну замечательно. Он же хотел спрятаться за безразличием, а не хныкать, как ребенок. Разве можно пасть еще ниже? Теперь у наследника Винтерфелла будут новый повод позлорадствовать над побежденным врагом.  
Старк поднялся с Теона, перекатил на живот, губы дразняще зависли над его собственными.  
– Ты, упрямый идиот!  
Голос Робба понизился до устрашающего рыка, ледяной взгляд приковывал к месту. Снова он… Огонек в глазах Робба. Что же он значит?  
Ответ снова ускользнул от него, потому что губы Робба мягко коснулись его подбородка, заставив со свистом втянуть воздух. Новая волна раздражения, вызванная одновременно и дерзостью наследника, и собственным шатким самоконтролем, обрушилась на Теона.   
– Избавь меня от… нежностей, Старк! Я не девчонка и не твой брат. Ну же. Приступай.  
Лицо Робба походило на маску, он отстранился, внимательно изучая Теона, с серьезностью еще более невыносимой, чем поцелуй.  
К счастью, появился предлог отвести взгляд – Роз и Сноу опустились на кровать. Улыбаясь, госпожа вытянулась возле Теона, а бастард устроился рядом с Роббом.  
Разумеется, Сноу не мог не посыпать солью раненую гордость Теона.  
– Ты просто боишься, Грейджой.  
– Оскорби меня, когда в руках у меня будет оружие, Сноу, и мы еще посмотрим, кто тут трус.  
К удивлению Грейджоя, бастард оглядел его, чуть не пожирая глазами. Что случилось с застенчивым лордом Сноу, его девичьим румянцем и угрюмым видом? Глубокие серые глаза уставились прямо на Теона.  
– А зачем ждать, Грейджой? Или тебе не хватает храбрости разобраться здесь и сейчас?  
– Не хватает? Глупости, – мелодично вмешалась госпожа и провела по челюсти Теона пальцами. – Жители железных островов бесстрашны и ненасытны в бою… и в постели.  
Сноу вскинул бровь.  
– Да ну?  
И он наклонился, целуя Робба. Не было больше неуверенности и целомудрия в медленном, томном скольжении языков и губ. Потеряв дар речи, Теон наблюдал за парочкой, и кровь стучала в ушах.  
Поцелуй оборвался, Сноу выжидающе посмотрел на Теона, и воздух в комнате накалился.  
– Так как, Грейджой?  
Высокомерные слова Сноу, мальчишки, который лишь однажды побывал внутри женщины, взбесили Теона. Позабыв опасения и сомнения, он рывком вскочил на ноги и сгреб волосы бастарда в кулак.  
– Наша леди забыла упомянуть и другие интересные вещи о железнорожденных. Мы берем то, что хотим, и не склоняемся ни перед кем.  
Подтверждая сказанное, он напал на Сноу, целуя.  _Нравится, Сноу? Достаточно храбро?_  Голос разума умолял оценить последствия и прекратить сумасшествие, но Теон был слишком разгневан, чтобы прислушаться. Ради Утонувшего Бога! Бастард был в его руках – бальзам на раненое самоуважение. Вот только Сноу не отбивался. Совсем. Напротив, он… целовал Теона в ответ? Да, прикосновения губ и зубов были грубыми и упорными, но в них сгорело желание, чистейшее желание, а не ненависть.  _Не понимаю…_  Разве Сноу не подчеркивал многократно свое отвращение к Теону?  
Тревога вытеснила злость, и Грейджой отстранился, ошарашено глядя на Сноу.  
– Почему ты…  
Он замер, заметив страннейшую вещь: пальцы бездумно поглаживали Сноу по волосам.  _Мягкие, как мех…_  Он моргнул. Нет, кошмарное видение не исчезло – пальцы по-прежнему перебирали черные прядки. Выругавшись, Теон отдернул руку.  
 _Боги, что я наделал?_  
Он хотел было отшутиться, сохранив остатки гордости, но рот Сноу вновь накрыл губы Теона, заглушая обрывки слов. И мир сократился до страстного поцелуя.  
 _Ох…_


	19. Chapter 19

Когда рассудок вернулся, Теон обнаружил, что лежит на спине, а Сноу и Робб склонились над ним, как хищники над добычей. Грейджой не мог вспомнить, как оказался в таком неловком положении. Он в ужасе рванулся, но необдуманная попытка освободиться из ловушки провалилась.  
Задыхаясь, Грейджой рухнул на подушки, отчаянно выискивая способ выбраться из затруднительного положения. Неожиданно о его член потерлось бедро, и Теон, не удержавшись, толкнулся навстречу.  _Робб… нет…_  Старк немедленно и безжалостно закрепил успех, коснувшись кожи губами.  
– Поцелуй меня, Теон. Довольно уловок, довольно масок. Поцелуй меня.  
Голос был усталым и прерывистым, но Робб все равно казался властным королем, который приказывает заносчивому рыцарю преклонить колено. Царственный тон и само предложение только разбудили гнев и обиду Теона.  _Я тебе не раб, послушный жесту и зову, Старк!_  Удивительно, но поцелуй казался гораздо более возмутительным, чем перспектива стать шлюхой. Если в последнем не было ничего, кроме похоти, то у поцелуя была своя сила, непонятная логике войны. Сила, стирающая границы между пленником и победителем, превращающая вражду в… Губы покалывало от последнего нападения Сноу, и Теон торопливо обрубил тревожащие мысли.  
Жаль, Робб просил так настойчиво… Неприятные воспоминания о риске, последовавшем за сомкнутыми губами, не так-то просто было отогнать. Если верить россказням Старой Нэн, через поцелуй можно украсть душу.  _Нет._  Непокорный до последнего – или просто не желающий проверять, есть ли хоть зерно правды в историях – Теон отвернулся, неразумно подставляя шею под укусы и вылизывания. Зубы Робба сомкнулись на чувствительном местечке, и у Грейджоя вырвался еле слышный стон – за ним последовали и другие.  
Однако волков не устраивали такие тихие звуки. Они хотели более громкого ответа, и лорд Сноу прибег к грязной уловке, скользнув рукой вниз по животу Грейджоя, следуя вдоль дорожки, проложенной жесткими волосами. Шокированный Теон попытался перехватить запястье бастарда, в то же время успокаивая себя – полный добродетели Джон Сноу никогда не станет… Он поперхнулся – Сноу нагло сгреб его член в ладонь.  
Ловкие и коварные пальцы едва не лишили Грейджоя способности соображать. Ему удалось сдержать желание предательской плоти толкнуться навстречу, но сжать зубы, чтобы не заскулить, не вышло. И стоило губам воспитанника чуть приоткрыться, как Робб тут же воспользовался подвернувшимся случаем и скользнул языком внутрь.  
Пойман меж двух огней… Губы Робба и прикосновения Сноу распаляли Теона, пламя медленно, но неумолимо растекалось по жилам, и наконец гордость и рассудок обратились в пепел. И все же, одуревший от страха неизведанного, Теон, пользуясь оружием, оставшимся в его распоряжении – губами, зубами и ногтями – изо всех сил сопротивлялся желанию.  
В конце концов он понял всю тщетность сопротивления. Как можно победить, если главным врагом было собственное тело, мечтавшее о разрядке и бесстыдно и похотливо дергающее бедрами? Голод был так силен, что Теон готов уже был поддаться искушению. Неуверенно, сдерживаясь, он пробежался кончиками пальцев по теплой коже волков, поглаживая гладкие мускулы и выступающие кости. К изумлению Грейджоя, не саркастический смех, а два довольных стона встретили его капитуляцию. Затем ладони Теона наткнулись на мягкую и податливую женскую плоть, вызывая урчание явного удовольствия.  
Пьянящий звук тут же наглухо отрезал все пути к отступлению.  
Ладони начали бродить свободно, и уже через минуту Теон опьянел от страстных звуков, наполнивших комнату. Возможно, стоило придержать собственные вздохи и проклятья… Но мысль тут же убралась куда-то в глубину сознания. Теперь с его губ слетали имена – имена трех людей, которые сейчас, похоже, нуждались в Грейджое как в воздухе.  
Если бы Теон не лишился рассудка, он бы, без сомнения, умер с досады, что поддался волкам и Роз так легко – и так унизительно. Однако его собственное имя произносили таким же голосом – сорванным, еле слышным и полным желания – без сомнения, умоляя не прерывать ласки. Теон хоть и пытался, но не мог противостоять такому приглашению.  
Вскоре его губы уже двигались по следам, оставленным руками. Он вылизывал обнаженную кожу, пробовал на вкус соленый мужской пот, смешавшийся со вкусом Роз. Сладость и острота… Госпожа была права. Один раз попробовав эту дивную смесь, Теон теперь не хотел останавливаться.  
Еще никогда он так не пировал. Столько удивительных вкусов и запахов. Стоило поцеловать – неважно, мускулистый торс или пышную грудь – как тело, которому уделяли внимание, тут же бурно реагировало. Беспомощные всхлипы и стоны, резкие рывки и неудержимая дрожь… Все это подзадоривало Теона. В конце концов, что может сравниться с удовлетворением от понимания: это он сводил Роз и волков с ума от желания?  
Он вел опасную игру, ведь Старк и Сноу уже продемонстрировали – с ними нужно быть начеку. Время расплаты пришло быстрее, чем ожидалось: две мускулистые руки прижали Теона к покрывалу. Игнорируя раздраженное рычание, волки щедро приласкали груди Роз, лишь на время прерывая пиршество, чтобы разделить поцелуи между собой. Теон был наказан за то, что дразнился. И теперь его заставляли смотреть, не позволяя участвовать в возбуждающем действе.  
Только когда свирепое ворчанье сменилось стоном, полным страдания, они сжалились над ним.  
Большой палец, с которого стекали соки Роз, прижался к его рту, и Грейджой послушно слизал угощение.  
– Боги, Теон…  
Голос Робба больше походил на сиплый скрежет, и Теону стало очень интересно – какие еще любопытные звуки можно извлечь из Старка? Наугад он прикусил костяшку… и вдруг вместо пальца появились голодные губы.  
Чувственный поцелуй смыл прочь все планы проверить выносливость Старка. И все же… Да, он стонал в рот Роббу и стискивал сильные плечи, но Теон не мог вынести бездействия. Перехватывая главенство, он резко сжал бока волка коленями и ухмыльнулся, слыша, как у того сбивается дыхание.


	20. Chapter 20

Самодовольная ухмылка слетела с губ, когда он увидел блики свечи, танцующие на точеных чертах, на жестких мускулах и темно-рыжих волосах. В обычное время все эти детали заслужили бы лишь мимолетный взгляд – дабы избежать обвинений в дурных наклонностях. Но теперь, в будуаре Роз, где никто не мог помешать им, Теон наконец-то мог признать – мужчины тоже бывают красивы. Неудивительно, что женщины едва не падали в обморок, увидев молодого лорда Винтерфелла… или Джона Сноу.  
Стоило подумать о втором волке, как Сноу уже увлек его в требовательный и голодный поцелуй.  
– Это… Ничего не меняет между нами, Грей… Теон.  
Серые глаза казались штормовыми от страсти и напряжения. А, так Сноу… Нет, не стоит называть его так, ведь они уже были так близки друг к другу… Джона беспокоило, сильно ли изменится хрупкий баланс между бастардом, наследником и воспитанником после странных событий сегодняшней ночи.  
Теон замер, обдумывая, а затем ответил со смешком.  
– Разумеется.  
По-крайней мере, он искренне надеялся: необычное поведение можно будет списать на алкоголь или попросту забыть к утру. Тем не менее, подчеркивая, что до утра еще есть время, он поцелуем скрепил перемирие с Джоном.  
Дружеское общение, в котором было больше поцелуев, чем слов, закончилось довольно грубо: ловкие пальцы сгребли ту часть Теона, которая однажды будет восседать на троне из камня и железа, и притянули поближе к Роббу.  
Еще недавно позорные прикосновения – будто к какой служанке – развязали бы кровавую битву, но сейчас Теон наказал Старка лишь укусом в губы.  
Робб и не думал раскаиваться, лишь улыбнулся.  
– И только? Попробуй еще, Теон.  
Подзадоренный хриплым поддразниванием, Грейджой ответил энергичным рывком бедер. Однако не боясь упасть лицом в грязь, Робб фыркнул и потерся о него еще раз. Стоило ли злиться, если Робб, полностью обнаженный, сейчас лежал под ним? Госпожа помогла принять верное решение, накрыв ладони Робба, все еще сжимавшие задницу Грейджоя, своими.  
– Хочу посмотреть, как вы ублажите друг друга… – шелковый шепоток щекотал кожу, – губами…  
Она поцеловала его плечо и обняла за талию, замедляя бешеные движения бедер. Теон разочарованно застонал. Голод был таким свирепым, что его нужно было удовлетворить любой ценой, иначе он точно сойдет с ума.  
Как облегчить такую боль?  
Проглотив остатки высокомерия, Грейджой попросил, жалобно и сипло:  
– Робб… Джон… Боги, я не могу… Помогите…  
И благословенное облегчение пришло: длинные и ловкие пальцы обернулись вокруг него, помогая ровными и уверенными движениями. Блаженство, подаренное касаниями, было изумительным, и, раз уж Роз ослабила хватку, Теон не хотел показаться неблагодарным и решил вернуть оказанную услугу.  
Заинтригованная королева жадно наблюдала.  
Какие части картины она находила наиболее возбуждающими? Кончики пальцев, дрожащие от нетерпения, впивающиеся в мышцы и скользящие по широким спинам? Жесткость, превратившуюся в жадные поцелуи, когда осторожность сдалась страсти? Желание захватить – и порыв сдаться?  
Возможно, именно неразрешимый конфликт между этими двумя инстинктами и добавлял представлению пикантность. Нельзя было подчинить, не подчинившись, и Теон с готовностью подставлял горло волчьим клыкам. Сейчас, поймав Робба и Джона в плен и выполняя губами указания госпожи, руководил он.  
Казалось, пробовать Робба и Джона в такой интимной манере будет неприятно или унизительно. Напротив. По правде, судорожные вздохи и побелевшие от напряжения костяшки наполняли Теона головокружительным осознанием собственной власти, и он лизал и сосал, чуть царапая зубами чувствительную плоть, зарабатывая низкие стоны, полные желания.   
Он получил больше, чем рассчитывал. Будучи новичком в искусстве, которое Роз отточила до совершенства, Теон был вынужден отступить. Однако Робб и Джон храбро подхватили опасное испытание. При первом же прикосновении гибких языков Теон выгнулся дугой на кровати. От второго он со свистом втянул воздух, боясь, что не переживет еще одной волны ослепляющего удовольствия. В конечном счете, именно от вида волков, сцепившихся в жарком поцелуе, Теон кончил, со звуком, подозрительно напоминающим всхлип.   
Робб и Джон вскоре последовали за ним; опустошенные, все трое лежали рядом, ожидая, пока пройдет дрожь, и восстановится дыхание.  
– В жизни не видела ничего настолько красивого.  
Впечатленная выдающимся представлением, Роз посмотрела на них, набрасывая на себя полупрозрачную шаль и мурлыча похвалы. Наконец, когда рабы уже изнеженно жмурились, госпожа устроилась рядышком с Теоном.  
– Лучшее из обоих миров… Понял теперь?  
В ответ Теон поцеловал ее, потом, не думая, прижался губами к Роббу, и – пришлось привстать – дотянулся и до Джона. В волчьих глазах сверкнула вспышка нового интереса, и Теон ощутил, как сердце нетерпеливо подпрыгивает.  
Робб взглянул на Джона, и кровь стала еще горячее. Во взгляде не было стыда, лишь молчаливое признание обоюдного желания, которое до недавних пор они так яростно отрицали.  
Голубые и серые глаза, быстро темнеющие от нарастающего возбуждения, вернулись к Роз и Теону.  
Позже, гораздо позже, когда жажда прикосновений и экспериментов была как следует удовлетворена, они отдались изнеможению. Уже засыпая, Теон вспомнил слова Роз. Два мира… он мысленно фыркнул. Слишком уж сопливо.  
Сопливо или нет, но Теон не сопротивлялся, когда маленькая аккуратная ручка легла на его грудь. Туда, где уже покоились две широкие ладони – рядом с сердцем.


End file.
